


Love Games

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live School Idol Project - Fandom, love live sunshine
Genre: F/F, Hunger Games AU, Torture, Yandere Kotori, Yandere Nozomi, Your fav idols dont die dont ya worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: Hunger Games Au! Featuring all Love Live girls and some random males, this takes place in Panem, the 25th hunger games. No history of the hunger games books apply. In this 25th hunger games, there is one extra rule, but only capitol residances know about it. As the girls prepare themselves for killing eachother, some start developing friendships, that start becoming depper than just mere friends. Will their blossoming Love be ripped appart, as they are forced to kill eachother or is there another way out?





	1. Introducing the tributes

**Author's Note:**

> welp Im doin hunger games au for now. Although ive also already got plans for a zombie apocolypse, so stay tuned for that. Tell me what you think of the first chapter and gimmeh kudos and comments xD also The A-Rise girls come in slightly later

Nozomi Tojo from District 5, was sitting on her bed, looking at her beloved cards. The news they brought wasn't good. Something would change today, and since today the tributes are chosen, shes positive she will be picked. Not that she cares. Nobody here cares about her, so she isn't leaving loved ones behind. Her parents abandoned her a while ago, she had been to much to feed and house. She knew that she would stand a good chance. But that was not what worried her. She was worried about what special rule was planned for this years games. It was the 25th anniversary, so the Game-makers had decided to make these games special. The problem was, there was a new special rule, but only the people who lived in the capital knew about it. She hoped it wouldn't cause her any trouble, she was planning on surviving. Glancing at her watch she got up and donned a nice but not alto formal dress. Tucking her cards into a small pocket she made sure her hair was tidy and put on her ever calm and endearing smile.  
"Perfect. Now time to show them, that the little shy abandoned girl can actually be of use."

\---

In District 4, Umi Sonoda was in the middle of her work out session. She had an hour left until she needed to get ready, might as well use it. She was not planning on volunteering, like many of her peers. But if she was picked, she might as well have her muscles and body look intimidating. For some reason she had a hunch, that just for this year, if she was picked, nobody would step up and go in her place. They didn't like her much, so if she died her classmates would probably be quite happy. Course, she wasn't planning on dying, but the odds aren't good, even for careers. But they were good for not being picked. After all, she was surrounded by bloodthirsty suicidal idiots, that will gladly go into the Arena. 

\---  
Meanwhile in District 9  
"Honoka!! Wake up! Wake up!"  
Honoka Kousaka woke up with a start.  
"Yukihoooo let me sleep!!" she covered her head with her pillow.  
Her sister however did not relent, by now pounding on the older girls shoulders  
"You have half an hour to get ready! Have you forgotten what day it is?!"  
Oh crap. Honokas eyes flew open as she jumped out of bed. She needed to get up, being late to this was never a good thing.  
"Ill be right there!"

\---

Maki Nishikino from District 1, looked around her wardrobe lazily. She had so many good things to wear but honestly why even bother. The odds of her being picked are so minuscule, she never even bothers to practice with weapons.  
Sighing she chose a nice flowing and elegant dress, she needed to be over-presentable, coming from the rich Nishikino family.  
"Mom, I'm ready we can get this over with now.."

\---

"Rin Chan, we need to get going now." Hanayo Koizumi, District 11 was currently talking with her best friend, Rin Hoshizora from District 10. They both lived on the outskirt of each district, the fence here was not bothered with patrols.  
"I know nya..good luck Kayochin. I hope you don't get reaped.."  
"Me too...But dont worry Rin Chan, Your name is only in there once. Just like mine. We will do just fine."  
"If you say so nya.."

\---

Kotori Minami, District 8, finally put down her sowing needle and stepped back, admiring her work. Not many things brought her joy, but tailoring was one of those few things. She quickly tried it on, it fit perfectly. Just like every year up until now, she was nervous, but not scared. She knew she would have a good chance inside the Arena. She didn't have any qualms about killing others, nor did she care much for her own life really. She felt empty and so found no real joy or purpose in life. Maybe she should volunteer this year? Now thats a thought..

\---

Eli Ayase, District 2, sat on her bed smiling to herself. She was 17 now, and just like her, now deceased, cousins, she was meant to volunteer in this years games. It had been a family tradition, ever since the games started, and three Ayases had won the games already. She planned on continuing that legacy and winning this years Games as well. She was proficient in every type of weapon and she knew her way around plants and animals, so she was confident in her own skills. Getting up from the bed, she let her hair lay loose across her shoulders, instead of her usual uptight ponytail.  
"Time to make my family proud!"

\---

"Pipe down everybody, I'm doing my best to make this old food edible."  
Yazawa Nico, District 12, was currently attempting to make a meal out of what little food her family had. She was scared about this years reaping. She didn't want to be picked, she was almost through. Almost through the age and then she could work and help sustain her family. But she knew, that if she did have to enter the Arena, she would win. She had to. How could the great Nico Nii just leave her Mother alone with her siblings. Her father had already died, no way would she let her family endure another tragedy.


	2. Training and scheming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors. I write this in the train or during breaks in school, so it's to be expected. Anyway enjoy and tell me what ya think

A few days later-10:00am Training Center

All 24 tributes now in identical training suits, which consisted of rough but comfy material. Nozomi was looking around the room, sizing up her opponents. The career boys all looked similar, tall and muscular. And the rest of the boys just were scrawny little shits. She couldn't believe this is a coincidence. This reaping had been rigged, for the boys that is. What she found a lot more interesting, for more than just one reason, were the girls. A tall blonde caught her eye immediately. An Ayase for sure. She knew of their reputation alto well. Next to her stood a redhead and bluenette. The three were deep in discussion with each other, completely ignoring their district partners. Next to them, she saw an ash haired girl, staring at nothing in particular. Her eyes were dead, no sign of life could be seen in them. Nozomi smirked to herself. The look was familiar to her. It was the way she used to look at everything, before she found Tarot and another fun hobby. Throwing knives.   
Putting that aside, she saw two girls, obviously younger than her, hugging each other while crying. They looked like they knew each other, which was odd. Next to  
them stood a short girl in pigtails, looking around annoyedly and then the star of the evening came, she had made quite the racket already. A very energetic and optimistic girl, who while scared, was excitedly talking with a woman with short hair and green eyes. Next to her stood two girls who were, from what she could tell, flirting.   
"This will be an interesting game.." she chuckled to herself quietly as she took out her Tarot deck, flipping through it to pass the boredom. 

\---

After the introduction, the different tributes were now spread over the training field. Nozomi herself, was focusing on memorizing edible plants and how to catch pray with traps. She already had experience in hand to hand combat and a multitude of weapons. With her at the station, was the energetic ginger from before.   
"So uhm whats your name?"  
the ginger asked her awkwardly.   
"I'm Tojo Nozomi, District 5. You can call me Nozomi though. You?"  
"Kousaka Honoka, District 9. How old are you? 18?"   
Nozomi smiled lightly. This person was easy to talk to, thank god.   
"Almost. I'm 17. How bout you? Around 13 or so?"  
Honoka pouted at her words.   
"Im 16!"  
Nozomi giggled and smiled teasingly  
"Oh oops my bad. So, what do you think your odds are to survive?"  
Honokas smile faltered  
"I-I...honestly not very good. I made an alliance with Tsubasa Chan, the other green eyed girl, but I can see that shes gonna ditch me, the moment danger arrives."  
Nozomi had figured as much, but she was surprised that Honoka was smart enough to notice. She noted down, not to underestimate her.   
"Perceptive of you. Now if you will excuse me Honoka Chan, I'm gonna check the throwing knives area. See ya later."   
"Okieday! See ya round!" 

Nozomi headed over swiftly towards the throwing knives area, having multiple reasons to do so. One, she needed to get adjusted to these knives and two, the attractive blonde was practicing there.   
Nozomi chuckled as she saw Ayases knife not even closely getting to the mark. She obviously wasn't skilled at this.   
"What are you standing around laughing at me for.."   
The blonde turned around, Nozomi quickly placed on her friendly and warm smile again.   
"I'm sorry Ayase san. It's just, your shot wasnt very good just now."  
"Yes, thats why I'm practicing. Now leave me alone."  
The purplenette definitely was not planning on doing that.   
"So Ayase san, I'm guessing you're quite fixated on winning this hu?"  
"Yes. I don't care if I live or die, but I must make my family proud. So don't attempt to get cozy with me, so that I spare you. I won't!"  
"Hmm spare me eh? So..you're sure you have the mental strength to kill then?"  
Nozomi saw a flicker of doubt cross the blondes face. It was gone quickly, but she now knew, Ayase did not have that mental fortitude.   
"Yes. Now go away uh-"  
"Tojo Nozomi. Call me Nozomi will ya?"  
"Tojo, go away!"  
Eli was starting to get mad, perfect.   
"And Ayase san, what is your full name?"  
"None of your business. Now leave!"  
"Say..If I shot better than you at this than me..will you give me your first name?"  
After a moment of hesitation, the blonde nodded, confidently. There was no way, this non-career could beat her.   
"Yey perfect."   
Nozomi took a knife quickly, and with practiced ease landed it securely between the eyes of a test dummy.   
Ayases jaws went slack as she saw it.   
"H-How did you.."  
"Intuition Ayase san. Now what's your name?"  
The blonde grit her teeth, angry to be beat by this person in front of her.  
"Eli. Ayase Eli. Now! Leave!"  
"Ts ts ts, stay polite now. But sure I will. See you later...Elichi." She grinned and left Eli behind, a hint of a blush creeping up in her cheeks. 

\---

Kotori was sitting at the noose station now, setting up a very complex trap. She had never done it before, but being a practiced designer, she knew how to weave intricate designs of tripwires and needles. She glanced around, making sure she hadn't captured the attention of the others. Nobody was looking till now until..  
"Washi! Gotcha"   
Strong hands clamped around Kotoris breasts, making her yelp in surprise.   
"The hell are you doing?!"  
she quickly wound her way out of the womans grip.   
"Oh just teasin ya. You looked really concentrated." The purple haired woman grinned at her.   
"Yes, I'm testing traps. It's the only way I can see myself winning." she smiled sweetly, making her voice go quite high too achieve an in innocent girl look. The other woman giggled.   
"My, your act isn't bad, I must say."  
That made the ash haired girl falter. How did this stranger see through her so quickly?  
"Don't worry, I'm keepin it a secret, you can still surprise everybody else. But anyway, you're Minami Kotori right? The non career that volunteered?"   
Kotori nodded  
"And you are?"  
"Tojo Nozomi. Nice to meet ya Kotori Chan."  
"I hate to break it to you, but you do get that we will kill each-other soon right uh Nozomi chan?"  
Her voice had become a lot more monotone, no need to hide if she already knew.   
"Yes yes I know. But I can enjoy my time before that right? I'm gonna go meet the other kids see ya."   
And with that the purplenette ran off, leaving Kotori to tend to her traps again.   
,What an Interesting person..' she thought to herself

\---  
Nozomi was now sitting with the rest for lunch. The other two career girls had refused to talk to her, but that was fine. The girl from district 12 had just kept saying how great she is, so not much to figure out there, except that she definitely isn't the best. Lastly, she was now sitting with them, she had met the girls who had been crying before. They had introduced themselves as Hanayo and Rin. Apparently they already knew each-other, since their part of the fence hadn't been broken and unpatrolled. Hanayo seemed to be very adept with plants and Rin was quite athletic, and from what she could tell, very protective of her friend.   
"Hey Nozomi Chan nya?"   
"Yes?"  
"Would you uh..mind making an alliance? Like you don't need to be with us just..like that..we promise not to kill eachother and help out if one is injured and we meet em?"  
Interesting proposal she had to admit. They weren't the strongest but they did have a chance of surviving in the wild.   
"Yes sure. But if it comes to us three in the arena-"  
"Then I will have to kill you Nozomi Chan. Kayochin is going to survive this, I'm making sure of it!"   
As to be expected. Nozomi giggled slightly.   
"You can try sure. But let's hope we never have to kill eachother off."  
"Agreed"

\---

"So we are agreed?" The three female careers were sitting at the end of the table, uninterested in the rest of the tributes.   
"Yes. Their weak, we have no use for them."   
Maki smirked  
"Alright then. Let's make sure to get through this..and then I can kill you both."  
"Keep dreaming Ayase. You don't have it in you."  
"Beg you're pardon Nishikino?"  
"Relax, we will see about that at the end of the games."  
"Always able to calm a fight with reason hu, Sonoda san? You'd do well in politics."  
A new voice broke their heated debate.   
"Tojo, what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Listening in of course Elichi. I have a proposal to make, that we can all profit from, it's an extension of your idea, as a matter a fact."  
"Elichi?" Maki smirked at her  
"Forget it, let's hear her proposal."  
Nozomi smirked, a previous non-existing bloodthirsty look entering her eyes. The three shrank back slightly, surprised. 

"Well.." and she began to explain her idea, Umi, Maki and Eli, looking at her slightly horrified, but at the same time intrigued by her idea.


	3. Private sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda dry, but i thought it rather important to add to the story, to show their skill level in their respective speciality. The next chapter will finally get bloody don't worry. Like really bloody

"District 1, Nishikino Maki, enter."  
Maki entered the now empty training hall, all the game-makers were staring at her. She counted nine of them and surprisingly they only seemed slightly older than her. She hadn't counted on that, but medical skills impress everybody if they are good enough. The Head Game maker, so she presumed, was around her hight and had long dark hair. Next to her stood a small girl, her hair in twin-tails, just like that annoying kid from 12. Her hair rivaled Makis own in color. She was giving Maki the thumbs up and smiling, which was slightly weird. She did know that shes sending all of the tributes but one to their deaths right?   
Anyway, off to work for her. She headed towards the medical station and announced her intention, to make sure they paid attention.   
"I will be creating a cream, which disinfects, cleans and acts as a bandage for any wound."  
"Oh thats awesome zura!"  
One of the others shouted, quite annoyingly. The redhead smiled at her   
"Gangbaruby Nishikino San!"  
whatever the hell that meant. Whatever, she needed to focus. 

\---

"District 2, Ayase Eli enter."  
Eli stood up and strolled into the room confidently, giving her most charming smile to the Game makers. The Head, she noted, lit up significantly at just that simple gesture. Behind her, another blonde slapped her head lightly.  
"Dia Chan! Stop fantasizing about Ayase already you creep!"  
"Mari!! I swear I'm gonna fire you after this!"  
"Pft you'd never. I'm the one who supplies the budget."  
Eli had to work hard to hold in her giggles. She cleared her throat loudly.   
"I will demonstrate my skill in Swordsmanship. Please let me spar with the most experienced trainer, if that is allowed."

\---

"District 3, Kira Tsubasa, enter."  
Tsubasa grit her teeth. She didn't have much fighting experience, nor much plant knowledge. She was planning on simply showing her wit, by using the monitor provided. Hopefully that would be enough. Thank god she managed to get Honoka as an ally, she could use the, admittedly cute ginger as a shield. 

\---

"District 4, Sonoda Umi, enter."  
Umi sighed, walking towards the archery range immediately. Although she was from a more fishing based district, her main skill was archery. And she had to say, she was very adept at it.  
"Oh Kanan Chan, her hair is just like yours."  
What? Were these Game-makers for real?  
"Yes yes I noticed Yoshiko Chan."  
"Its YOHANE!"  
"Uhm..I will be showing my archery skills now."

\---

"District 5, Tojo Nozomi, enter."  
Nozomi smirked and walked into the training room, making sure to flaunt every aspect of her body, including her rather large chest area. To her delight, a blonde haired woman started staring at her immediately.   
That is, until a blue haired woman chopped her on the head.   
"Mari Chan, keep your fantasies at bay!"  
Nozomi let out a cute giggle  
"My, have I already attracted such a charming woman?"   
She grinned, when the woman, Mari as she heard, blushed slightly.   
"N-Nothing wrong with admiring a good body after all!"   
"Anyway, what skills do you possess, other than flaunting your body and flirting?"  
The blue haired woman spoke up   
"A multitude. Throwing knives are my speciality, but I dare say, I posses a lot of wit as well."  
She walked over to the knife station, taking a few knives in each hand and threw them at two dummies. All the knives landed in vital spots for a human.   
"Impressive. Can you prove your wit?"  
"Oh sure. I can give you an example as well even. Here's the way I have ensured my own safety, within the first few days, and also that exactly 12 tributes will die on the first day."  
The blonde raised her eyebrow at her  
"Yer kidding. You've only had a day to mingle."  
Nozomi just smirked and started explaining the connections and plans she had made that day. 

\---

"District 6, Todo Erena, enter."  
Erenas legs were butter when she walked in. She really hadn't practiced much in the last few days, mostly just flirting, and admittedly kissing around with Anju. Might as well if she would die soon. Oh well, guess she will have to wing it from here on.

\---

"District 7, Yuuki Anju, enter."  
Anju entered the training area confidently, but in truth, she was far from it. She had no idea what to do, mostly the only thing she had learned in the last few days is how to kiss. This will be interesting. 

\---

"District 8, Minami Kotori, enter."  
Kotori smirked to herself as she walked in, smiling at the Game makers sweetly.   
"Ooh look how cute she is!!"  
"Mari, I swear to god, keep your gay ass in place."  
Kotori let out a cute giggle, making sure to blush slightly  
"Th-Thank you. As you might imagine, I'm not a killer, so I shall demonstrate my talents in traps."  
"Oh my god, even her voice is cute!! Let me keep her!"  
"MARI!!"

\---

"District 9, Kousaka Honoka, enter."  
Honoka jumped into the training room energetically.   
"Hello everybody!! I don't have any special skill except I can doge stuff well and run. So I don't know how to show that, so bye bye again!"  
And she bounded out grinning. Who cares about these scores anyway, there was yummy bread waiting for her.   
Once the door had closed, a read eyed woman giggled  
"Yknow, I like her already."  
"Keep your gay ass in line as well Chika Chan!"  
"Yes yes Dia Chan, relax."

\---

"District 10, Hoshizora Rin, enter."   
Rin bounded in energetically.   
"Hello everybody nya! I shall show you my skills in hand to hand combat and speed nya!"  
"Zuramaru, she says nya almost as much as you say zura."  
"Zura nya?"  
"Nothing Nothing. Please show us Hoshizora Sa-MARI WAKE UP!"  
"Eh? Are we done?"  
The head game maker slapped the blonde over her head  
"No it's not! Pay attention!"  
"Nyehehe well I'll show you now."

\---

"District 11, Koizumi Hanayo, enter."  
Hanayo walked in timidly  
"H-h-hello..!"  
"Please show us your speciality. And make it quick! I'm getting bored."  
"Dia Chan be nice zura!"  
"Eh guys? Where is she?"  
"She was standing right there, until Dia Chan snapped at her."  
"Lets just assume her skill is hiding. Cmon let's find her.."

\---

"Hoshizora Rin, please report back to the training area."  
A few minutes after the announcement, a curious cat like girl poked her head into the training center, finding all the game makers scrambling around, as if looking for something.   
"Nya?"  
"Oh there you are. Can you help us find Koizumi San?"  
"She's gone nya? Wait did you scare her?"  
"Dia Chan was a bit snippy. She then disappeared, she's probably still hiding."  
Rin giggled  
"Yes she's good at that. Lemme find her for you."  
She started sniffing the air, winding herself through the training area, finally stopping next to a station and dug around it a bit, coming forth after a bit, carrying a frightened Hanayo  
"Here she is nya! And her speciality is hiding."  
"Thank you. Koizumi San, we will takethat as your presentation then. Now please leave, so that Yazawa Nico can show us her skill."

\---

"District 12, Yazawa Nico, en-"  
"Nico Nico Nii! Hello I'm Nico Nico Yazawa, the number one Idol in the universe and best tribute around."  
Dia blinked in confusion  
"I-Im sorry what?"  
Nicos smile faltered slightly, turning more into an annoyed look.   
"Names Yazawa Nico, and I'm gonna win this."  
"That's great, but really isn't why you're here. What will you show u-MARI GODDAMNIT WAKE UP!!"  
"ImawakeImawake..! Just resting my eyes."  
"Anyway" a blunette cut in "Please show us what you can do."  
Nico smiled her cute idol smile again.  
"The great Nico Nii shall portray her cooking and knife skills, Nico!

\---

Nozomi was sitting in the lounge area of her Appartement, her stylist and district parter sitting next to her. She didn't pay them much attention. The boy would be dead within a day anyway and if possible, he should be her first kill. After all, he was one of the many people that made her life hell back home.   
Pushing those thoughts aside, she focused on the screen in front of her. The scores were about to be pronounced.   
Nishikino Maki: 10. Not unusual at all.   
Ayase Eli: 11. Quite high, but to be expected from an Ayase.   
Kira Tsubasa: 7. Oh, that could be better.  
Sonoda Umi: 10. Another career, yet again to be expected.   
Tojo Nozomi: 11. Woha. She let out a surprised gasp. She knew she was good but this..wow. Did her flirting have anything to do with it? She had heard Mari say something about wanting to make sure she was good. Oh well, that made her on par with Elichi. Nozomi giggled when she thought of the nickname. She loved the faint blush and slip in composure that would happen, every time she called Eli, Elichi.   
Todo Erena: 4.   
Yuuki Anju: 5. As expected really. Nozomi doubted the two had even picked up a weapon the whole time in training.   
Minami Kotori: 9. Presumably she made some elaborate trap then.   
Kousaka Honoka: 1. That was surprising. It's as if she's either hiding her talent, or simply didn't show anything.   
Hoshizora Rin: 8. Not bad at hand to hand combat then.   
Koizumi Hanayo: 12. Wait seriously? Now that surprised the purplenette to no end. What the hell did Koizumi do?   
Yazawa Nico: 7. So she does have some talent after all eh?   
Nozomi turned off the tv and smirked at her district-partner. He had only gotten a 4.   
"Well, see ya in the arena tomorrow. It's time for the gentle and scared little Nozomi to fight back dontcha think?"  
She gave an evil cackle and walked out of the room, leaving him behind. His face had visibly paled and he was trembling now.


	4. First day in the Otonokizaka Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Nozomis backstory and a few deaths already.

Nozomi was now standing on a small platform, the other 24 tributes standing on their own. She looked around, taking in the scenery. They were in what appeared to be a courtyard of..a school perhaps? Either way, weird Arena.   
30 Seconds till she would be free to run. Of course, she won't partake in the bloodbath. Well not directly that was, she had still made all the plans for the people that will die and survive today.   
5 Seconds left.   
She readied herself, quickly running her plan through her head one more time.   
"1,0 And Gooooo! Have a shiiny time!"  
Maris voice cut in  
"Gangbaruby!"  
Nozomi rolled her eyes and stepped off the platform calmly, picking up a small backpack near her. It contained a knife, two throwing knives, some bread and a filled water bottle. Perfect.   
At the cornucopia in the middle, she could see the careers, both male and female, pick up weapons and group together. She In the meantime, Kotori was starting to strangle her district partner with the belt that they all wore. He went limp in her arms, Kotori smiling at the sight. On her left, she spotted Rin attacking her district partner and that of Hanayos. That of course, had been by design. Nozomi herself had given the two males the idea, to group together and murder Hanayo. As predicted, Rin was now tearing her partners face to bloody shreds, his friend fleeing at the sight, only with a knife in his hand.   
As expected, Honoka had run over to Tsubasa, who had just used a stick to kill her partner, ramming it straight through his eye. Blood burst from the open wound, his lifeless body laying crippled on the ground. Nicos partner was currently attacking Kotori, a terrible move. Kotori used his own weight and size against him, tripping him and strangling him as well.   
Looking back to the careers, the purplenette smirked.   
While the males raised their weapons to attack a defenseless Erena and Anju, each female swiftly and efficiently hit them down one by one.   
"Sorry but," Maki said  
"No males" Umi smirked  
"Allowed!" Eli piped up, her voice quavering slightly.   
The remaining males realized what just happened and ran for the school interior.   
Slowly approaching all the females, Nozomi smiled sweetly at them  
"Good job everybody. Now remember, allies until all males are dead alright? Shouldn't be hard, they all seem rather weak don't they."  
"Nozomi Chan, I can't believe you didn't partake in this you know. You seem to have the most bloodlust of us all."  
Umi spoke up. Nozomi giggled at that  
"I'm saving my first kill for my district partner. I still have a bone to pick with him.."

\---

Nozomi was now standing alone, in one of the classrooms. From what she could tell, it seemed to be the student council room.   
She smiled at the boy, crouching in the corner, looking terrified out of his mind.   
Tightening her grip on the knife in her hand, she locked the door behind her and walked towards the frightened male.   
"Funny how the situation is reversed now isn't it?"  
the boy looked up at her, tears visible in his eyes  
"I can see why you and your friends enjoyed torturing me..."  
She smiled menacingly  
"It's my turn to torture you now don't you think?~"  
She crouched down, lifting the boys chin up slowly, making him face her eye to eye  
"After all...it's your fault I turned out like this isn't it? Yours and the entire districts.   
You have no idea how long I have waited for a chance like this..."  
She raised the knife slowly, smirking when his eyes started following every movement she made.   
"You don't have anything to say? Disappointing, but I'm sure your screams will compensate for this silence."  
Her voice had remained friendly and calm, throughout her monologue, but the bloodlust was evident.   
"You might be my first kill...but I'm sure I'll make you beg for your life in no time!"  
And she swung the knife down, burying it in his arm. Her calm smile began to waver, when an earsplitting scream was emitted by her victim.   
"Remember that stab? I still have the scar on my arm!"  
She rolled up her sleeve, exposing a rather nasty looking scar   
"But don't worry..you wont be scared. After all, you die today.."

\---

Nozomi was now standing over the dead corpse of her victim, covered in his blood.   
Her calm smile had been replaced by a psychotic one, her eyes were wide with joy.   
"Finally..Finally I got my revenge on him."  
She gave the corpse a kick, her breathing becoming ragged  
"Now you see what happens, when you brake somebody don't you? Mom, Dad, if you're watching...if you bothered to tune in to this...are you proud of what the little frightened 6 year old girl you kicked out has become?   
To all the district...are you happy now?  
Are you happy that you have driven me to insanity?!"  
She started laughing, an eery, chopped laugh.  
"You tortured me for years didn't you? For damn fun....and since I was just the damn little kid who lived in the woods, nobody cared...guess what though?"  
She had calmed down by now slightly, her psychotic smile wavering a bit  
"I withstood it all. I broke but..my dream has been fulfilled now. I got my revenge...he's symbolic for all of you bastards!"  
Nozomis smile had become calm as always again  
"I thank this game for me to be able to find peace."  
She knew that her entire monologue had been streamed, her entire district now knew about her. But that was fine, it was the point.   
She wanted to say more, but refrained from it. She wanted to add on, she hadn't found peace. She had partially of course but...revenge wasn't what she truly wanted....the death of others wasn't her goal. The males needed to die. It had been inevitable and she didn't regret organizing it. But from now on, she'd keep her hands clean unless necessary. Manipulating others was much more fun anyway.   
She would toy with them but she wouldn't be their death...  
after all, her goal was something so much different. 

\---

Eli Ayase was standing at the entrance of the student counsel room, almost throwing up at the sight in front of her. The corpse, could she even call this bloody mess a corpse? Was in the corner, chunks of his flesh strewn around the room. The body was burned and bloodied and beaten, the face couldn't even be discerned anymore.   
Who in the world was responsible for this?  
She shuddered at the thought, of being stuck in an Arena with a monster cab able of committing such an act   
Then she felt something cold and metallic press against her neck from behind.   
"Gotcha."  
Eli froze in place  
"T-Tojo..? Wh-what are you doing?! Th-the males aren't dead yet..!"  
she heard a giggle behind her, as the knife disappeared from her neck.   
"I know, Im just teasin ya."  
"Tojo, I am so going to kill you first."  
Nozomi just grinned at that 

"I highly doubt that Elichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The torture sequence isnt wrotten here, but if anybody requests i can write that and add it on


	5. Is this all an illusion?

Nozomi was sitting next to Eli on the rooftop, watching the sky, as the dead tributes were projected into it. She counted eight males and surprisingly Erena and Anju as well. That was surprising. She didn't recall having witnessed their death.   
"That's quite surprising."  
Eli voiced her thoughts next to her.  
She hummed in agreement  
"I knew they would die early..but not on the first day. Well who killed em?"  
Eli shrugged at that.   
"The same person that killed the guy in the student council room perhaps? He or she seems to enjoy killing after all."  
Nozomi debunked that of course, but didn't tell Eli  
"And you don't? Didn't you volunteer?"  
"It's a family tradition by now. I have too."  
"Mhm fair enough."  
The screen in the sky went out, leaving them in complete darkness. Suddenly strong hand wrapped around Nozomis body. She was about to attack whoever had attacked her first until she realized it was Eli and it wasn't an attack at all.   
The blonde was shivering, her eyes clamped shut as she clung onto Nozomi as if her life depended on it.   
"Wh-what are you doing?"  
"N-n-n-nothing..!"  
The purplenette smirked lightly  
"Is that why you came with me to watch? Because you're scared of the dark?~"  
"N-no! I-I just uhh..."  
"Hmm..or could it be Elichi, that you just want an excuse to be close to me?"  
She felt the blondes cheek heat up against her shoulder and grinned. Embarrassed Eli was just so adorable.   
"Wh-what?? No o-of course not! A-All you've been doing to me for days is annoy me..!"  
"Mhm of course. Yknow Elichi...I wish we didn't meet in a fight to the death."  
"Yeah? Why?"  
"I have a feeling that we could have been good friends...."  
"Th-Theres no way that would happen Tojo!"  
"Don't be so sure about that Elichi...we might have even become lovers yknow?"  
Elis cheek was practically burning Nozomis arm after that last tease.   
"L-Lovers?! W-Were both girls a-and besides nonono way I-Id fall for you're dashing body and beautiful ey- I MEAN! I wouldn't fall for you!"  
Nozomi giggled and smiled at that.   
"Careful Elichi, your gay is showing."

Despite her teasing, what she had just voiced was something she desired beyond anything else. Not the blonde herself, but what that relationship would bring with it. Something she had never experienced. 

Love was Nozomis most desperate wish. 

\---

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"  
Maki had been walking around the school, searching for food and medical supplies, when a string of swear words had made her attention swivel to a small girl sitting in the corner of another classroom.   
"Shiiiit! Fuck! Damn leg!"  
"Can I help you?"  
The girl jumped in surprise, narrowing her eyes when she saw Maki   
"I'm doing just fine thank you. I just fought with the kid from Koizumis district and he damn stabbed my damn leg."  
Maki raised her eyebrow and approached the small girl, slightly pleased as she shrank back a bit  
"I'm trained in medicine, I could help you if you help me."  
"What kind of help do you need?"  
Maki looked away shyly and took out some cans of food  
"I-I uhh.. I can't cook.."  
The other girl laughed, but stopped quickly as more blood bled from her leg.   
"Hm sure, you got a deal kid."  
"Kid?! You are younger than me!"  
"I'm 17 slanty eyes!"  
"What? No way. You are no older than 13!"  
"Why you..!"  
And they continued to bicker loudly, while Maki bandaged up her new companion. 

\---

"N-No go away!! P-Please d-d-don't kill me!!"  
A shrill voice rang through the school.   
Kotori was pressed against a wall, Hanayos district partner slowly advancing on her. Despite her scared demeanor, she was smirking inside.   
'Just a few more steps and you'll be in my trap...'  
But the never happened, as blood suddenly splattered on her face. The boys lifeless body sank to the ground, an arrow buried in his skull.   
,Damnit, that was my kill!'  
"Are you alright?"  
Kotori looked up at the woman who had spoken. She had long azure hair and glistening brown eyes. Though she had just killed someone, she seemed to express genuine concern for the ash haired girl.   
"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Th-thank y-you."  
"Don't mention it. We're all allies right now aren't we?"  
"Y-yeah but..I thought that limits itself to not killing each other?"  
"Really? Well I just thought you needed help. And it's a warriors honor and duty to help those in need. Especially allies."  
Kotori smiled faintly, walking towards the bluenette, carefully avoiding her own trap on the way.   
"Thank you then uhh..."  
"Sonoda Umi. You are?"  
"M-Minami Kotori. Nice to meet you..?"  
Kotori smiled at the bluenette sweetly. For some reason, she didn't feel like she was forcing it at all. Actually, she was nervous and felt a fluttery feeling in her chest area.   
'What is this sensation? Am I sick?'  
"Yes, I guess so...Say Minami San, Would you want to join up with me, even after the alliance ends? I could protect you until the end, in which we can have a fair and noble battle."  
"Y-yes s-sure."  
,Fair and Noble battle? She actually won't just use dirty tricks to win? Interesting girl..'  
Umi smiled at her  
"Well then, why don't you tell me a nit about your skills Minami San."

\---

"Kayochin, Is the food ready?"  
"Almost Rin Chan. I'm glad that there was plenty food in the cornucopia or we would be eating raw plants."  
"I wouldn't mind nya...Kayochin how do you feel about all this?"  
"I...I don't know...I want to survive but.. a life without Rin Chan isn't worth it.."  
Hanayos eyes widened when she had realized what she said   
Rins face heated up instantly  
"B-But you have to survive. An angel like Kayochin can't die here. I'll protect you to the end and then die and you can go back home to your family nya!"  
"Rin Chan..."  
Hanayo felt her eyes starting to water as she lunged at the ginger haired girl and hugged her tightly  
"I'm not letting you die Rin Chan! You will survive not me!"  
"B-But Kayochin nay, Rin isn't worth dying over.."  
"Don't you ever say that! Y-You mean the world to me Rin Chan!"  
"I....You too Kayochin....Let's just get through this together alright?"  
"Yes...I won't lose you..ever.."  
The two girls kept clinging to each other for hours, completely forgetting about the food. 

\---

Purple eyes fluttered open drowsily, taking in the scene in front of her. She was laying in a warm hospital bed, bright sterile light shining from luminescent tubes from above. Turning her head, the woman made out another bed near her, meeting alarmed and wide awake sapphire green eyes.   
"Where...Where am I..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the gayness begins and illusions are uncovered


	6. Shadows (part 1)

"This is the third complaint about boredom. You'd think Tojos torture and monologue would be enough to please em but apparently not."  
"Don't say that Dia Chan, it did get the sponsors to buy gifts. Look at everything Tojos gonna get. And that Minami girl as well. Many have caught on, just how deadly she can be. They saw the bloodbath after all. Even Sonoda is getting something. And it's only the start."  
"I know Chika Chan, but we still need to get them moving. Send in the shadows."

\---

A pile of small silver parachutes lay next to Nozomi and Eli on the roof.   
"Tojo..what the hell did you do to get this?"  
"Well I organized the bloodbath...and some other stuff.."  
Nozomi smiled fondly at the goods in front of her. She had received a dagger, more knives and even medical supplies.   
"Other..stuff?"  
"Mhm. Nothing big don't worry Elichi."  
Nozomi grinned smugly, causing Eli to shiver.   
"Oh and by the way Elichi..do call me Nozomi will you?"  
"Noz-Tojo we aren't th-that close. Stop i-it!"  
Nozomi simply giggled at that.   
"Now Now Elichika, be more honest with your feelings will you?"  
A taunting voice sounded from behind them

\---

"Hey Tsubasa Chan? I have the feeling something is fallowing us."  
"Honoka Chan, I doubt that. Who would it be?"  
"I don't know..."  
They kept walking, both only armed with small daggers, having not managed to grab much beforehand.   
Honoka stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, slowly turning around to face deep blue and angry eyes.   
She let out an ear shattering scream

\---

"K-Kayochin nya, what was that?"  
"I-I-I d-don't know R-Rin Chan."  
She moved closer to the cat like girl  
"I-It sounded like a scream nya...should we check it out?"  
"Yes but...let's be careful.."

\---

"Umi Chan, why are we running? It was just a scream."  
"Somebody is in danger and we must help!"  
"B-But Umi Chan, they will die eventually anyway. Let them be..!"  
"B-but that's not how a warri-"  
"Oh fuck that, we both know that we don't care about that."  
A woman with long azure hair entered the room, fallowed by an ash haired one. 

\---

"Ouch! Watch where you swing that stick idiot!"  
"It's not a stick, it's a damn sword moron!"  
Maki and Nico had been fighting over nothing for the last few hours, when suddenly a loud scream filled the arena.   
"What was that?!"  
"Lets go check it out!"

\---

"T-T-Tsubasa C-Chan i-it's m-me..!"  
Honoka stumbled a few feet away from the creature who bore her exact resemblance.   
"I-I-I s-see that! A-And theres m-me as well!"  
Sure enough, an angry Tsubasa had appeared behind Honokas shadow as well  
"Wh-Who are you?!"  
Honokas shadow laughed  
"Why I am you Honoka. And you are me. I am your shadow.."  
"E-Eh...?"  
"Just as dense as always eh? Well to put it simple, we are the dark part of you...and we intend to kill you and take over..."  
Honokas shadow flashed her a menacing grin  
"T-Tsubasa Ch-Chan what do we do..?"  
"I-I don't know what you're doing, but I'm out. See you!"  
She left the room, locking one door that the shadows weren't blocking.   
"Well, looks like it's only you hm? Shouldn't be hard..."  
"No p-please d-don't kill me!!"  
Honokas shadow laughed at that  
"Why not? Your pathetic life isn't even worth anything. You always are a burden to your family. You are lazy, weak, dense and stupid. You eat too much and you sleep in all the time. You know that deep down right?"  
Honoka sank to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. This..shadow. It knew everything. All her insecurities, all her fears. All her dark and secluded feelings.   
"H-How did you.."  
"I am your shadow remember? I represent all those feelings....poor poor Honoka. Who is going to save you now? Yukiho cant help you. Your mom and dad neither. Your ally left...all because you are just to stupid to be around!"  
Honoka started crying, covering her ears and sinking to the ground crying.   
"P-Please..s-stop it..!"  
Honokas shadows grin widened as she took ahold of the girls neck and pinned her against the wall, cutting off her air.   
"Can't even fight back. To weak. You know you deserve to die don't you? You know you annoy everybody with your existence. In a way...these games are a release aren't they?"  
Honokas face started turning blue, she had yet to utter a single word. As if she could in this state  
"Now Honoka...die!"  
The shadow tightened her grip as Honoka struggled to breath. Her eyes shut as she fell unconscious, having seconds left to live.   
Thats when her shadow fell to the ground lifeless, blood spurting from the back of her neck and dissolved into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sho..is this good till now? Theres more to come soon dont worry


	7. Shadows (part 2)

Tsubasa ran as fast as she could, stopping only when she had crossed half the school. It was cowardly, she knew. But what else could she do? Honoka would die anyway at some point right?   
She sighed. She had thought she could simply leave Honoka on her own but she felt as if she was drowning in guilt.   
It was the Hunger Games, she attempted to remind herself. People die...Honoka..dead. She hated the thought of seeing the ginger heads lifeless body.   
'I can't just leave her! She'll die-but wasn't that the point damnit?! Why do I care?!  
How could that smily and eccentric girl get to me?!'  
She thought of Honokas bright smile that she always wore, her antics and all her denseness. She made anybody around her feel comfortable..she didn't deserve to die...Tsubasa abandoned her though. If anybody deserved it, wasn't that her?

\---

"Honoka Chan!"  
Tsubasa stood over the unconcious girl, her dagger stained with both her own and Honokas shadows blood. She sank to her knees, desperately checking her pulse, letting go a long held breath as she made sure that the girl was indeed alive.   
She looked at the door as she heard footsteps coming close and readied her weapon as a black and red haired duo entered the room. 

"We heard a scream. What happened?!"  
"Nyaaaa!"  
Crash. A short haired ginger had crashed into the two, making them topple head first into the classroom, a brunette standing panting behind her.   
"Wha-GET OFF ME YOU CAT!"  
"Nya, Rins sorry! We heard a scream and i raced here!"  
"Get off of me both of you, you are heavy!"  
"Shut it slanty eyes, you're strong enough to hold us both."  
Tsubasa blinked as she took in the scene in front of her. Finally all of them stood up, now facing her, weapons raised.   
"We heard a scream Nya! Did you attack Honoka chan?!"  
"Wh-What?! N-No! Those were those things. Those duplicates!"  
"Duplicates?"

"Hey look at that, all of our victims in one place nya!"

The group turned around, finding a shadow for each Nico, Maki, Hanayo and Rin.   
"R-Rin Ch-Chan?!"  
Hanayo looked confused between the one next to her and behind her   
"Wh-Who are you nya?!"

"Your shadows of course. Want to play a small game?"  
Nicos shadow smirked

\---

"Who are you.."  
Nozomi stood up, her new weapon ready in her hand  
"I think you might guess that..right demon kid?"  
Eli watched as Nozomis eyes widened and then narrowed in hate  
"I never killed those kids and you know it! They just blamed it on me!"  
"Oh I know. They always blamed everything on us didn't they?"  
Eli looked at her own shadow, her posture stoic but Her eyes portrayed fear.   
"What do you want.."  
"Your death Elichi."  
"Hey only I get to use that nickname!"  
"I am you, idiot!"  
"You are a replica nothing else."  
"Actually I'm a shadow. I am your fears."  
Shadow Nozomi smirked  
"I represent all that bottled up fear and all those insecurities you have. Oh..and all those wishes that will never come true as well."  
Nozomis glare intensified.   
"Don't you dare use them against me! I-I can't stand any of them!"  
The shadow laughed  
"Hm? Scared that your little Elichi will know? That she will know what you truly are?"  
"T-Tojo what is she talking about..?"  
"Nothing Elichi..."  
Nozomi raised her new dagger, poised to attack  
"One more word and I will end you...!"  
"You can attempt...why don't I tell Elichi about the time you almost killed your schoolmates? Or that time when you almost killed yourself...or your one big wish?"  
Eli stared at Nozomi wide eyed, fright and worry etched into her face  
"I had no choice, It was self defense! They were gonna damn kill me!"  
All of the purple haired girls calm demeanor had slipped as she lunged at her shadow, who evaded swiftly  
"And you still regret that they didn't right?"  
"I said shut the hell up!!"  
Tears were streaming down her face now as she kept her shadow on edge, stabbing and cutting wherever she could   
"You know your life is worthless don't you? You could never make friends, nobody loves you or even likes you. Even here, all they see you as is a bloodthirsty monster!"  
"I got my revenge! I'm not a damn monster!"  
Nozomi cursed as her dagger only narrowly missed the shadows neck  
"You tortured the living daylight out of that boy. Even Elichi thinks your a mons-agk!"  
Nozomi had finally caught her off guard, slicing through her abdomen and now aimed for her head  
"I was a monster...but I'm done with that!"  
Blood spurt on her face and the shadow dissolved into thin air in front of her. 

"Not bad, you resisted your own fears taunting you. Not many can do that. Say Elichika, how bout we test you?"  
Nozomi grit her teeth and got into a fighting stance again, but the previous fight had drained her and she sank to her knees weakly  
"Don't..you damn hurt her..!"  
"Oh I won't. By the time I finish with her, she will jump off of this roof without hesitation."  
"No way in hell!"  
Eli lunged at her own shadow, but just like Nozomis, she sidesteped and evaded it narrowly.   
"Oh aggressive right off the bat eh? Now what should I tell her? How scared you actually are? How you hate blood?"  
Eli kept stabbing at her, but started visibly faltering  
"Or hmm... how you are gay? For her? Find her dashing?"  
"W-Will you shut up?!"  
Eli sliced her shadows arm, but only narrowly  
Meanwhile, Nozomi stood dumbstruck on the sidelines, watching the scene  
"Or maybe...how you planned on killing her first, but now only want to protect her and be her friend? Oh and how about your fear of the dark? Or your fear of failing? Oh or how obsessed you are with these games, that you cant hardly sleep because of nightma-"  
"Got her..!"  
Nozomi applauded lightly, still blushing madly  
"G-Good job Elichi.."  
"H-Hey uh..please don't listen to her I neve-"  
"I'll ignore it if you ignore what mine said. Well I'll ignore all the bad parts that is."  
Notomi quickly adapted her teasing demeanor again.   
"I'll cherish your little confession though"  
Eli blushed madly as Nozomi kept giggling. 

Yet again, despite the circumstances, Nozomi felt happy and a step closer to her goal. 

And Eli, while blushing, was now taking in the new information, that she had just received about the purple haired woman. However, despite all of it, she couldn't help but relax around her and finally feel safe and at ease. 

\---

"Hey Kayochin? Why did they give us a head start and let us run?"  
"I-I don't k-know. D-drama perhaps?"

"Found you nya~"  
The two shrank back as Rins shadow popped out  
"Rin Chan, take yourself out alright? I wanna play with mine first."  
"Nya, me too. Just separate em."  
Rin glared at the two  
"Nobodys playing with Kayochin! You'll have to kill me first nya!"  
"Yes that is the plan."  
"Well then go ahead nya. I'll kill you if you even touch my Kayochin!"  
"I doubt we will need to. But if you say so..She's all yours Rin Chan."  
Hanayos shadow gave a sinister smirk  
"Sure. Shouldn't take long, after all, you are quite insecure aren't you Rin?"  
"Wh-What do you mean?!"  
"Well lets see..you know you're weak. You know you're a coward. You can't even be honest with your true feelings. You are scared that you annoy everybody with our Nya, and that everybody secretly hates you. You want to ware skirts, but are made fun of. Your life is a mess. Should I end it for you?"  
Rins composure was starting to waver, each of her arguments hitting right into her insecurities and fears.   
"Th-Th-Thats not t-true!"  
"We both know it is. You are also dumb and dense. And just a plain idiot!"   
Rins shadow lunged forward, grabbing Rins neck with both hands and began choking her  
"What is our reason to live anyway?! You know you have none. So just di-"  
"DONT YOU DARE TREAT RIN CHAN LIKE THAT!!"  
Hanayos eyes were alight, as she kicked the shadow off Rin and took out a knife, stabbing its chest repeatedly.   
"RIN CHAN IS NICE, CUTE, STRONG, AND HER NYAS ARE THE BEST!! SHE IS NOT A COWARD AND SHE IS THE BEST FRIEND I COULD EVER WISH FOR! DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!"  
Under her, Rins shadow dissolved into dust, Hanayos shadow raising an eyebrow   
"Looks like I'll need to fight you eh?"  
She took out the same knife Hanayo had  
"Let's make this quick"  
She lunged at Hanayo, but her knife never reached her target. Instead, it hit Rin between the chest, as she threw herself in front of Hanayo to protect her, while also slamming her hand down onto the shadows neck, killing her with a sharp crack of bone  
"RIN CHAN NO!!"  
Rin fell to the ground, spitting up blood  
"I-I'm sorry Kayochin...I can't protect you much longer.."  
Hanayos started crying, her tears flowing freely  
"N-No! Th-This can't be!! Please Rin Chan, stay alive!!"  
She attempted to stop the bleeding, but the wound was to deep for that to help  
"I-I'm so sorry Kayochin...at least I died like I wanted to right..? Protecting you and being by your side..."  
Hanayo stayed still, her entire body shaking  
"R-Rin just wants to say one more thing before she dies...I don't want this to go unsaid and even if this puts a burden on you...please let me selfish for once..."  
"Wh-What is it..?"  
Rin leaned up as best she could, pulling Hanayo down into a rough and quick kiss  
"I-I just wanted Kayochin to know I love her.."  
Hanayos tears increased tenfold as she took her small knife  
"R-Rin Chan...me too..! Im sorry I never said this sooner...Rin Chan...I'll meet you on the other end alright..?"  
"Wh-What are you doing..?"  
Hanayo raised the knife to her neck and smiled sadly  
"See you soon Rin Chan...don't prolong your pain.."  
And with that she gave her new lover another short kiss and raised the knife again.   
Two cannon shots rang through the arena moments afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if i gave anybody da feels with this. please dont stop reading, I promise a good ending if you stick with it. also tell me what you think please


	8. Who are we really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its not very long, Im having lots of exams rn, but i still wanted to update at least one small chapter

"Canon shots?"  
"Two of em...the shadows must have taken two victims.."  
Makis face was etched with worry  
"It's a shame..whoever died..."  
"You won't be here long either.."  
Nicos shadow drawled as she and shadow Maki walked around the corner  
"I fully intend on surviving.."  
"Same here."  
Makis shadow laughed and grinned  
"You? A weak little shit like you? Maki, we both know you'd be dead without Nico Chan."  
"And even she's not exactly ideal right? Small, weak, poor. A terrible waste of life."  
Nico glared at herself  
"The great Nico Nii is not a waste of life. Shes the very best there is!"  
"Sure sure, you tell yourself that. But we know that you're just covering up how completely useless and weak you are. Heck, even your siblings will be glad when you're gone."  
"Th-They will not..!"  
"All you've done for them for now, the oldest one can soon do all those things. You are replaceable you piece of trash."  
Nicos eyes started tearing up as she lunged at her own shadow, barely missing her. Shadow Maki just laughed  
"And look at you Maki, you can't even defend yourself can you. I could kill you in an instant and you know it. You think you are better than all the bloodthirsty tributes, but at least they can defend themselves!"  
Maki started trembling as she raised her sword  
"I-I can defend myself j-just fine!"  
Makis shadow just laughed as she took out her own sword and slashed down on Maki, who didn't react even nearly quick enough. But just as the sword would have sliced the redhead in two  
CLANG  
Wild enraged red eyes faced purple ones  
"Don't! You! Touch! Her!"  
Nico pushed the shadow off her and slashed down with her own weapon, but the same got paried by the shadow again.  
"Oh? The squirt wants to fight?"  
Nico remained quiet and continued a barrage of slashes and stabs, each only barely being parried by her shadow.  
She didn't notice in her rage though, that her own shadow had crept up behind her and raised her own sword to give Nico a fatal blow  
"NICO CHAN WATCH OUT!!"  
Nico turned around, only barely missing the swing of her own shadow, but was disarmed quickly by Makis  
But before either shadow could move, both jerked as a sword tip portrayed from their chest from behind  
"I might not be able to defend myself...but I sure as hell will protect my friend!"  
Maki jerked both her and Nicos swords back as they dissolved before her, Nico staring with wide and disbelieving eyes at her  
"Y-You just..."  
"I-I uhh..just forget that.."  
Maki started twirling her hair vigorously  
Nico smiles brightly at the sight  
"Thanks Maki Chan."

"L-Let's sleep a bit I'm tired"  
Nico giggled lightly at the redheads attempt to change the subject   
"Sure"

\---

"Wh-What?"  
Umi looked at her shadow wides eyed as she stood in front of Kotori protectivly and raised her bow  
"Who are you?!"  
Umis shadow grinned at them  
"Your shadow Umi. The dark side of you..and trust me theres a lot that ecists here.."  
"So you are mine then?"  
Kotori pointed at shadow behind Umi. She just nodded, her face emotionless  
"Let's make this quick alright? I'd talk all day but..love arrow shooting you sounds so much more fun..."  
Umis shadow raised her own bow, pointing at Umi  
"After all, I know you won't be able to take me out. It would be killing yourself in a way..you aren't strong enough for that."  
The simple words had the effect that the shadow wanted as Umis hands started shaking lightly, making her aim become a bit astray  
"Now then...Love Arrow Shoot!"  
Both Umis shot, the shadows arrow flying straight towards her heart and Umis one flying slightly to the right of it. Umis eyes widened as she braced for the impact, attempting to impale her arms instead of her heart. She closed her eyes in the process, waiting for the stinging pain. But it never came. She felt warm liquid splatter against her face and heard a groan from in front of her. Umis eyes flew open in surprise as she took in what had saved her. Kotori was standing in front of her,  
clutching her side shoulder, where an arrow had ebed itself in it. Looking over to the shadows, she was surprised to find that the ash haired girls shadow had done the same.  
"M-Minami San..why..?"  
Kotori looked at her, smiling lightly  
"I don't know. B-But when I saw you in danger like that, I felt the need to protect you.."  
She pulled the arrow out of her arm, causing her to wince. The shadow did the same, which was odd.  
"Why is she fallowing your movements..?"  
"I-I d-don't know.."  
Umis shadow laughed  
"It's because she is you, Kotori. You only have a blank slate, no dark side, no light. She isn't even a shadow in a technical sense. None of us are, we are more like your opposites. Well in most ways..but the opposite of a blank slate is still a blank emotionless slate isn't it?"  
"Minami San what is she talking about?"  
Umi looked at Kotori a mixture of fear and curiosity etched onto her face  
"Umi Chan, don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about.."  
Kotori then raised her fist  
"I'm sorry Umi Chan..I swear this hurts me just as much but... stay still for a moment.."  
And Umi felt a searing pain on her head, before falling to the ground and passing out

\---

And as amber eyes shut, surprised purple eyes flew open, facing red ones.   
"Wh-What? Where am I..?"  
The red eyed woman laughed lightly before she exited the room.   
"It will all be explained later, just be patiant."  
And the door shut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what ya think of this till now will ya? Feedback is always welcome, so I can make my story better


	9. Have I changed?

Kotori smiled lightly when she saw her own Shadow take out shadow Umi as well.   
taking one of Umis arrows she walked towards the shadows, intending to stab her and her shadow. Bending down next to her she raised the arrow, and slashed down. But just before she hit her mark, she saw shadow Kotori do the same and stopped midair  
"Shit.. she's still mirroring me.."  
Her voice had gone back to a monotone stage, however she was surprised to have a pang in her chest, at almost having killed her new ally.   
Why had she even protected Umi at first? Her arm was bleeding now, she could have died...yet she stepped in to save the blue haired archer  
"Whatever..How do I get rid of a mirror?"  
'Wait...she's not my current mirror though..shes the one of when I entered the Arena. That must be why they had us walk through that scanner..have I changed enough for her to be off slightly?'  
She thought she had..slightly. Maybe if...no that's a dumb idea..besides she'd be violating Umis body and privacy wouldn't she..? But then again...she didn't have much choice in this situation right?   
Getting up Kotori walked back to the normal Umi and took some rope, tying her up, subsequently making her shadow do the same to Umis shadow.   
"Here goes then.."

\---

"Don't scream..."  
Eli stopped frozen as she felt a cold knife press against her neck. Nozomi was walking a few meters in front, oblivious of the danger that Eli found herself in. Honokas district partner had a knife up to her neck, Erena and Anjus partners were nearing Nozomi to do the same. Except...  
"What do you two think you're doing? That's not how you fight an honest fight.."  
Nozomi turned around, raising her dagger. Her voice was deathly cold as she stared at them fiercely  
"You need to learn how to sneak properly..sadly you wont have any time to learn..."  
"Lower your weapon or she's a goner!"  
Honokas partners voice was trembling as he pressed the knife harder. Nozomi just laughed, it was a cold, psychotic laugh and it chilled Eli to the bone  
"You think you have leverage here?"  
She took out a throwing knife and smirked  
"Bye bye."  
The knife landed squarely between Elis captors eyes.   
The other two would be attackers raised their own swords defensively  
"Elichi, do me a favor and kill one of them?"  
"Wh-what? M-Me?!"  
"Yes you. We are in a life or death situation Elichi and I know you have the skill."  
Eli nodded and readied her own sword, lunging at Erenas partner. He partied quickly and the two started a deadly dance of stabs and evading, Eli had the upper hand, but was yet able to get a clear blow.   
"Now then it's just us two?"  
"Yeah..I'm killing you for what you did to my comrade!"  
The male ran at Nozomi, his sword raised high.   
"Have you ever had sword fighting lessons? You just left your entire stomach exposed!"  
Nozomi slashed at the male, cutting his stomach open and making him barrel over in pain as his innards spilled out  
"Now excuse me."  
Eli was still combating with the other male, but his superior size and muscle mass was starting to give him an advantage.   
"Tojo! Give me some damn help!"  
"Hm? What did you call me?"  
Nozomi grinned teasingly  
"To-NOZOMI THIS ISNT THE TIME FOR TEASING!!"  
"Sorry sorry"  
Nozomi giggled and started her own barrage on the male, both of them quickly overpowering him  
"He's all yours Elichi. Your second kill."  
"Y-Yeah.."  
Eli raised her sword, pointing it directly over the scared males eye  
"N-No please-"  
STAB  
Eli rammed the knife through his eye   
"There, good job Elichi. Now wait a second, the other is still alive."  
Eli nodded meekly as Nozomi approached the shivering boy and snapped his neck with one quick stroke.   
It chilled her how she showed no remorse and she recalled the look Nozomi had had before. Murderous, hateful and cold.   
"T-Tojo..?"  
The purple haired girl ignored her  
"To-Nozomi..?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did...were you the one that killed the boy in the student counsel room...?"  
Nozomis face displayed shock  
"I-I...yes.."

\---

Kotori kneeled down next to Umis unconscious body and gently lifted her head up  
'Hopefully this works'  
She smiled and pressed her lips against those of the beautiful blunettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes its short again. But i prefer periodic but short updates than long waites and then a long update. As always, tell em what ya think, comments always make my day


	10. Let your inner light shine brightly

"N-No way! Wh-Why would you ever do that?"  
Eli backed away from the purple haired woman, looking around frantically for means of escape.   
"Elichi...there was some history with him and me..."  
Nozomi smiled wryly at Eli, locking the door behind them, which only panicked her more.   
"H-History? How terrible could it be for you to torture him like that?!"  
"I..Elichi..theres a lot you don't know about me, you know that. Does it really matter if you know? You will probably die soon.."  
"S-Soon? A-Are you planning on killing me now?! Making me feel safe and secure with you, befriending me and now torture me to death for pleasure?! Is that what your plan has been this entire time??"  
A look of hurt crossed Nozomis face quickly replaced by her mask of a warm smile.   
"Elichi, you've got this all wrong. All completely wrong.."  
She walked closer, cornering Eli  
"I'm not going to kill you Elichi. Im not going to torture you. I feel just as secure when I'm with you. I sincerely wanted to befriend you when I first met you. I still do.."   
She now stood right in front of the quivering blonde   
"Th-Then..Why did you do that to him..?"  
"I'll explain it all if it calms you down. Just promise me to not hate me for what I am afterwards.."  
Eli nodded slowly  
"Well then.."

\---

A warm sensation spread throughout Kotoris entire body. She felt delight, pure bliss, as she pulled away from Umis body.   
She stared at her own shadow, who was now stuck in her position, not fallowing her movements.   
Kotori smiled gently at Umi as she took out a knife, stabbing both shadows quickly and sitting next to her new found love. She already knew she was addicted. Was this how normal people felt? Was that happiness at its fullest?   
'To preserve that feeling, and the person who gives it to me I'll do anything. Don't worry Umi Chan, you won't be protecting me, I'll be protecting you instead.'  
Pressing their lips together anew, spreading the tingling feeling throughout her body as she yet again slipped into a new world of emotions and happiness.  
'Thank you Umi Chan'

\---

"And that's my story..."  
Eli stared at Nozomi speechlessly  
"I know what you want to say now. That I'm a monster. Isn't that right?"  
"Nozomi..."  
"I'm sorry you needed to find out Elichi. I was hoping to have at least a few days of happiness in my life before I die or am alone again as victor. So I didn't tell you. Or anybody..  
I know it's silly. I'd probably end up killing my new friends in the end...but honestly, I doubt I could. Because for the first time in my life I found someone who didn't scorn me immediately. Who didn't call me a demon, or a mistake. Who didn't want to see me dead. But I guess those few days of happiness could only last so long. At least I'll die at the hands of somebody as wonderful as you Elichi."

"Nozomi what on earth are you talking about?"  
"Well now that you know all this..don't you want to rid this world of a monster like me?"  
Eli stared at her. Nozomi, usually composed or smiling, was breaking down in front of her. Tears were streaming out of her eyes as she spoke.  
"Go on. Take your sword and ram it through me. I won't resist."  
"Nozomi.."  
Eli pulled the purplenette into a tight hug, tears forming in her own eyes as well  
"I'm so sorry that all happened to you.."  
"E-Elichi..?"  
"You aren't a monster Nozomi. You've been shaped by those terrible people. They are the monsters here.."  
Nozomi was to stunned to speak as she was hugged tighter by her new crush.   
"At first I did get the impression, that you were a heartless and cold girl, who only cared about murder and she others agony. But the more I know about you, the more I'm around you, I realize you're just lost. You lost yourself in all the torture and your true self has only come up in these games. Before you suppressed all your emotions so you could protect yourself. And now they are spilling out."  
She pulled away a bit, giving the purple haired woman room to breathe.   
"I know we only have a finite time together but...at least that time is going to be the best of both our lives."  
Nozomi finally let out a relieved sigh and then laughed.   
"It's ironic isn't it?"  
"Yeah it is."

\---

Watching the entire scene on a tv, purple eyes welled up in tears.   
"Nozomi Chan and Ayase san really are adorable aren't they?"  
"Yeah they sure are nya. But you're still cuter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up is some NicoMaki and TsubaHono. also should i add smut at some point?


	11. All the Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda filler but lots of gay shit

Three canon shots rang out  
"Geez, can't they wait with the killing till Nico is done with her beauty nap?"  
"You can spare that, it's getting you nowhere."  
"Shut up I'm fabulous!"  
"Yeah Yeah..wait Nico Chan? If I'm correct with my assumption...all the males are dead..."  
"Th-The alliance is broken??"  
"Shit, not good...wait ours isn't right?"  
"As much as I want to ram a sword through your head for being rude to Nico, it's still standing don't worry."  
Nico immediately was on higher alert  
"This means the other girls can hunt us now...we better stick together at all times.."  
"Regretful, I doubt I'll have enough space next to your giant ego."  
"Why you little-"  
"I'm taller."  
Maki interrupted Nico with a smug grin.   
"Fine. J-Just get ready, we need to get some kills as w-well."  
"Right.."  
"Well time to get up and moving then."  
Nico stood up, but crumpled under her injured leg.   
"You aren't going anywhere until i've readjusted everything."  
Nico smiled at Makis evident concern  
"Thanks Maki Chan."

\---

"Tsubasa Chan? What are you doing?"  
"I'm counting down dead tributes. If those three were male, the alliance is broken."  
"Huweee?? Ours??"  
"You dense thing, no! The other one.."  
Tsubasa sighed. Honoka was a very pleasant and eccentric girl but sometimes, her denseness was just terrible. Tsubasa had even attempted flirting with her, but all she ever got was a tint of blush.   
'I am so way to gay for this'  
"Oh right! Well then time to go uhh...kill..?"  
Her enthusiasm wavered   
"Yes HonkHonk that's the point."  
"Stop calling me HonkHonk!"  
Honoka gave a cute pout, which Tsubasa giggled at  
"You called me Chicken wings yesterday, I can call you HonkHonk."  
"Mou, finefine..but that was one time!"  
"Yes yes Honoka Chan. Relax."  
"Mhm alright. Tsubasa Chan Im hungry."  
Tsubasa smiled   
'Maybe I can try flirting again?'  
"Well..you could eat me?"  
She gave Honoka her most seductive look, the ginger just blinked in confusion.   
"Like cutting off a finger or..? I'd prefer not."  
Tsubasa wanted to ram her head against the wall  
'At least we are entertainment for the audience with that level of denseness'

\---

Amber eyes opened in confusion.   
"What..?"  
"Oh Umi Chan, you're awake."  
Umi sat up slowly, her head pounding  
"Wh-what happened..?"  
"N-Nothing Umi Chan. Just know that the shadows are dead."  
"How..?"   
Umi was confused and her head wasn't helping  
"Stabbed em dummy. Now lay down again, your head needs to have some rest. Ive made some stew, should I feed you?"  
Umi shook her head and reached for the spoon, only to find her hands were tied.   
"Wh-What??"  
"Oh looks like I have no choice but to feed you. Say Aah"  
"Minami san, why am I tied up?!"  
Kotori just giggled and poked a spoon of stew on Umis lips. Reluctantly Umi gave in and let her captor feed her, seeing how Kotori wouldn't say anything until she was finished. As the last spoonful disappeared into the Archers mouth, Kotori finally explained.   
"You see, after I knocked you out, which I had to so that your shadow would be knocked out as well, I tied both up and killed them. And now I forgot, but decided it's a great excuse to feed you."  
"B-But feeding is absolutly Shameless!!"  
"You let me do it."  
"I had no choice!"  
Umis face was tomato red, making the ash haired girl giggle as she untied her love.   
"Umi Chan, you are quite adorable you know that?"  
If it was possible for an entire body to blush, Umi had just achieved it. She looked like one big red traffic light.   
"M-M-Minami S-San stop with that sh-shameless activity or I shall sh-shoot you..!"  
It was an empty threat, both of them knew it.   
"I don't mind being shot by your love arrows."   
Kotori leaned in closely to Umis blushing face, a hungry look entering her eyes.   
"M-M-Minami S-San..?"  
Kotori noticed how creepy she was acting, never mind the fact that she had kissed Umis body, and backed away a bit, placing her innocent smile back on.   
"Please call me Kotori, Umi Chan."  
"Minami san, th-that would be impolite of me."  
Kotori sighed and made big puppy eyes, grasping her shirt near her breasts and let out the most pleading note she could.   
"Pleeaasee...?"  
Umis resolution crumbled within seconds.   
"F-Fine..K-Kotori.."  
Kotoris smile brightened up immediately and blushed at hearing her love say her name.   
"That's the spirit Umi Chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes filler. There will be more tsubahono and nico maki to come, I just wrote this for the gayness. The next chapter will be bloody and some fights will ensue


	12. Love can be a weapon too

Elis eyes fluttered open as the sun peaked through the window. She must have fallen asleep with Nozomi, after the purplenettes breakdown. She mentally scolded herself for letting down her guard like that as she stretched and pushes Nozomi off of her gently, who was still fast asleep.   
'Nozomi looks so angelic in her sleep. Like she couldn't hurt a fly.'  
Eli stroked her cheek softly  
'Why did I need to fall in love in these games..'  
"Morning Elichi"  
Nozomi yawned and opened her eyes   
"Sleep well?"  
"Y-Yes..although such a sleep is dangerous. Besides...the alliance is broken now isn't it? All females against eachother now.."

"You're damn right It is Ayase."

\---

"Tsubasa Chan? What are you doing?"  
"Shush. Theres somebody fallowing us, I think.."  
"E-Ehhhhh??"  
Honoka quickly drew her dagger  
"Way to blow it.."

"So you found us? Too bad that won't do you much good.."

\---

"Yazawa san?"  
"Nicochi, put the sword away, it's not a toy for children."  
"You big breasted jerk, I'm just as old as you!"  
Nozomi just giggled and took out her dagger, Eli standing in front of her protectively  
"What do you want Yazawa?!"  
"We want your death of course."  
Maki appeared behind Nico  
"oh Nicochi, you got a girlfriend?"  
"Wh-What? Sh-Shes not my gi-stop distracting me!"  
Nicos face was starting to rival Makis hair   
"Well then Yazawa, why don't you attack?"  
"You asked for it Ayase.."  
Nico ran at Eli, slashing at her. Her blows were all partied by Eli, whose technique and skill was quickly giving her an advantage in the fight. However, Nico wouldn't be beat easily, evading quickly and slashing at Eli whenever she could. Maki just stood and watched  
"Nishikino San? Why aren't you helping?"  
"I'm her medic, I prefer not to fight."  
"You could be attacking me though, makes tactical sense."  
"I've seen you in the training ground. I'm not suicidal."  
Nozomi giggled and watched the fight again, ready to help if it's needed. It didn't seem like that however, as Nico was clearly on the loosing side.   
"Nishikino san, Nicochi is losing you know."  
Maki didn't answer, instead walking up behind the two and raised her sword, sto stab Eli.   
Before she could even move a muscle, she felt a knife pressed against her throat, beads of blood protruding.   
"Now what do you think you're doing.."  
Maki swung around, aiming for Nozomi and narrowly missed the knife, which would have sliced her throat.   
Nozomi jumped out of her range and grinned.   
"Oh, playing time? Bring it on!"  
Maki lunged at Nozomi, having an advantage with the longer sword. Both fought relentlessly until  
"M-Maki Chan! Behind you!"  
Maki looked back to see a wounded Nico on her knees and a ferocious looking Eli.   
"NICO CHAN!"  
Dashing past Eli, who only narrowly missed her, as she fell to the raven haired side.   
"M-Maki Chan, don't worry about me.."  
Nico coughed. She had a huge hash up her right arm and one across her face, blinding her left eye with blood.   
"Nico Chan.."  
Maki was about to haul the girl off as Eli stepped in  
"Where do you think you're going Nishikino?"  
Maki turned around, her eyes alight with rage  
"Away. But if you won't let me I'll kill you both first!"  
She took both her and Nicos sword and charged at the blonde, swinging wildly in rage.  
"Shit Eichi! Watch out, she's blinded by grief!"  
Eli grunted in response, as she attempted to ward off Maki. She was faltering rapidly, already drained from her duel with Nico.   
Within a few minutes, Maki had disarmed her and was going to deal a killing blow as Nozomi quickly blocked it with Elis fallen sword.   
"Don't! You! Dare!"  
Nozomi snarled as she pushed Maki away, who had gotten back to her senses.   
An expression of shock overtook her, as she saw the calm woman from before, turn into a wild deadly force.   
"I wasn't gonna interfere...but hurt my Elichi and you're dead!"

\---

"M-M-Minami san?"  
Kotori smiled sweetly at Honoka and Tsubasa  
"Hello there. Ready to die?"  
"K-Kotori, don't make this creepier than it is.."  
"Yes Umi chan, of course"  
Kotori giggled and stepped aside, letting Umi take aim at Tsubasa  
"Im sorry Kira San. May you rest in peace."  
And she shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some more gay shit and also shits goin down now


	13. Game Makers fuck up too

Maki slowly inched backwards towards Nico, as far away from the purple haired woman.  
"Fine...let me go and I'll let you be. We will only go after the others.  
Nozomi smirked  
"Sure...but I'd be careful if I were you. If we meet again, you're dead.."

\---

"Maki chan, Why did you give up?"  
"You would've died idiot. Now stay still and stop squirming!"  
"Ow hey that stings!"  
"I said stay still you midget!"  
"You're lucky I need you or that comment would get you killed Tomato."  
"I am not a tomato, you spawn of satan."  
"The great Nico Nii is not a spawn of satan."  
"Yeah yeah. There all done. Nico Nico No reason to squirm like that."  
"Hey that's my pun!"

\---

"Elichi? Are you alright? You aren't hurt right?"  
Eli sighed and stood up, dusting herself off  
"I'm fine...thanks Nozomi."  
Nozomi smiled sweetly at the blonde  
"Anything for you Elichi"

\---

"Chika chan, what are you doing?"  
"N-Nothing Yoshiko chan..!"  
"Its Y-O-H-A-N-E! And really? Lemme see.."  
"No don-!"  
"The parfait gays? What is this?"  
"Th-The ship title..? Yknow, the votes are in so.."  
"You idiot, just use Nozoeli! And who are mew mew kissies?"  
"R-Rin and Hanayo?"  
"Use RinPana! Show me the rest..."  
"Guys! ARE YOU EVEN WORKING?! LOOK AT THE SCREEN!!"  
"Shit! Y-Yes Dia Cha-Yoshi-YOHANE, WE FUCKED UP!!"

\---

Tsubasa felt blood. Her face was splattered, the warm liquid dripping off slowly. But the pain stayed away.  
"Augh..!"  
Looking down her eyes widened in horror. Honoka lay there, the arrow protruding from her chest  
"HONOKA!"  
Quickly falling to her knees, Tsubasa checked her puls.  
'It's fading rapidly'  
"Honoka..why did you..?"  
"I..I don't know...It just feel right.."  
The ginger coughed up blood as she took Tsubasas hand, using it to lean up a bit  
"Guess you can eat me now..in one way"  
Before Tsubasa had even time to collect her senses, she felt Honokas warm lips pressed against her own.  
But before she could properly kiss back, the ginger pulled back.  
"Goodbye Tsubasa Chan...Im sorry Yukiho.."  
Tsubasa felt a new liquid dripping down her face. Tears were stinging her eyes as she sat next to her dying crush  
"I hate to interrupt..but you are still alive Kira san.."  
A sweet voice broke in  
"I'm truly sorry Kira san.."  
Umi raised he bow  
"This time I wont mis-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes its short. sue me xD


	14. Games

"Ugh.."   
Umi woke up on the rooftop, Kotori still laying unconscious next to her.   
"What..? Weren't we in the second floor..? Where are Kousaka san and Kira san..?"  
"Umi Chan..? How did we get here..?"  
Kotoris sleepy voice broke through the bluenettes thoughts  
"I..I have no idea.."

\---

"Seriously is this the only food ya got?"  
"What? I like tomatoes."  
"Yeah but like, we only have tomato soup."  
Nico sighed as she made the food. Her face was throbbing due to the wound and so did her leg, but at least it had been expertly treated.   
"He Maki Cha-"  
BANG  
BANG  
BANG  
BANG  
Nico froze up   
"H-H-How many were those..?"  
"F-Four.."  
"Does that mean...we're the only survivors?!"

\---

"E-Elichi?"  
"Yeah I heard it..."  
Eli stood up, holding her sword  
"I'm sorry Nozomi...I don't want to do this..but I can't disappoint my family.."  
Elis arms were shaking as tears fell from her face  
"I understand Elichi...guess you'll Eli-menate me now?"  
"N-Nozomi! Th-This is no time for jokes..!"  
The blonde faltered a bit  
"I can't do this..I cant fucking do this!!"  
"Elichi..its okay. Go right ahead, I don't mind. You have a family to make proud, I don't..."  
"But...It's not use for anything...not without you..!"  
"A-Ah..?"  
"Why? Why did I need to fall in love in these damn games?! I can't do this Nozomi...you should win instead.."  
Eli succumbed to a fight it of sobs, her sword barely held up straight  
"L-Love..? Elichi.."  
Nozomis blush was prominent, but she as well was crying as she embraced the blonde  
"Elichi...let me die..please..I've wanted to do so for so long...and while Id want to live for the first time..because I have someone to live it with...I'll gladly die if it ensures your survival..."  
"No..Nozomi you can't!"  
"Im sorry Elichi..."  
Nozomi stepped back a bit then rammed herself into the tip of Elis sword, her entire body convulsing in pain.   
"Live on for me will you..?"  
She reached up and pressed her lips against the blondes, quickly feeling Eli lean into it hungrily. That bliss lasted but a few seconds however, as Nozomis unconscious and soon to be dead body slumped to the ground, a wretched wail of despair echoing through the school. 

\---

"Umi Chan...those shots..."  
"Yes I heard them...however I can see Nishikino san and Yazawa san in the classroom over there..Alive.."  
"E-Eh? So they are playing games with us..?"  
"Seems so.."

\---

"Maki Chan put that sword down!"  
"When you do the same..!"  
The two tsunderes were circling eachother, neither initiating an attack, neither really wanting to do so. 

"Both, put your swords down.."  
"S-Sonoda san..? Wait aren't you dead?"  
Umi shook her head  
"Both me and Kotori are alive. It's just another game. However...we will still need to kill you now..."

\---

"Get going!Get going! She's in critical condition, Do not let her die!"  
An unconscious and bleeding body was being carried on an emergency stretcher, doctors assembling around it.   
A woman was being restrained near them, her blue eyes widened in panic, her screams muffled by the glass door parting the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatya think? Can ya predict whats gonna happen?


	15. Psychotic Kotori

"Like hell you'll manage..! We both have swords, you only have a bow. And a measly little do goodie ally who couldn't hurt a fly!"  
Kotori tried her best to hide her laughter at that  
"Shes just to pure for it. Come on, lets fight!"  
Umi took out an arrow, but just as she was about to shoot both Nico and Maki dashed for her, making the bluenette undo the notched arrow and use both the metal bow and arrow to block the swords.   
"We aren't easy pray Sonoda. You'll die today!"  
They continued a barrage of slashes, which were all expertly paried by the archer until  
CRACK  
The bow lay shattered on the ground, her last arrow as well. Nico smiled victoriously and was about deal the fatal blow when Umi did something she definitely did not expect. She bowed.   
"It seems you have defeated me. Good job. Please deal the killing blow quickly, but spare Kotori."  
"I uh... sure..?" Nicos victorious expression turned into a confused one   
"However, please do not impale me. I'd prefer a hit to the head with the blunt end of my own weapon."  
Umi picked up part of her bow and handed it to Maki, who raised it, as Nico quickly pinned Kotori to the wall, who had attempted to tackle Maki. The later started struggling immediately  
"No! DONT YOU DARE HURT UMI CHAN!!"   
"Make it quick Maki, I can't hold her much longer."  
nodding, Maki raised the bow and brought it crashing onto Umis head. She slumped to the floor, blood oozing out of her head.   
"UMI CHAN!!"  
Kotori managed to throw Nico off of herself and quickly ran to the bluenettes side. After but a few moments she stood up again, holding the pointed end of one of the broken arrows.  
"Couldn't hurt a fly hu? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!"  
Maki and Nico both shrank back im shock, at Kotoris complete change in character.   
Her eyes were alight with hate and bloodlust, her breathing turned ragged.   
"Sh-Shes worse than T-Tits..!"  
Kotori laughed at that, a wretched and psychotic laugh that sent chills down the others spines.   
"You killed her..the only one to give me feelings...well now it's YOUR TURN!!"

\---

"Are all the votes in?"  
"Yes, regardless of the outcome of this fight, we know the winners already."  
"Seems kinda rigged don't you think?"  
"This whole thing has been rigged since the start."  
"And the capitol loves it."

\---

"Is she going to be alright?"  
"She is still in critical condition, her abdomen was split open and the fall caused internal bleeding. However, she will survive."  
"When can I see her again?"  
"The operation will be over in four hours. After that, you may see her, but she might be asleep."

\---

"Have you improved the ship names?"  
"Yes Yohane. They are a lot less inventive now. Which sucks."  
"We can not have the sentence in our history books be: The gay parfaits won the gay games in Panem. Just no. And the sentence with replacing Panem with Honks Num Nums...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"Im sure the students would remember em.."  
"You just cant. Gay parfaits and mew mew kissies and heck, the worst one is Rubys parents. That is just terrible!"  
"Gime some slack Yoshikoooo"  
"ITS YOHANE!"

\---

They had fucked up by underestimating the ash haired woman. Fucked up big time, as Maki and Nico now had to painfully discover.   
"WHY DONT YOU JUST DIE!!"  
Kotori was hardly armed, yet she was wrecking havoc with them. Her entire body was cut open, all wounds caused by the duos desperate attempt to keep her at bay, but to now avail. Kotori didn't even flinch as Maki narrowly missed her neck.   
"YOULL PAY FOR THAT YOU SHITHEADS!"   
Kotori laughed again and sent Maki flying with a kick to the abdomen  
"MAKI!"  
The redheads sword clattered to the floor, completely discarded by the crazed ashen haired girl.   
Kotori jumped hungrily onto her, raising her arrow to stab, as she was knocked aside by Nico.   
"Don't! Hurt! Maki Chan!"  
Nico snarled as she bent down and helped the redhead up.   
"Ready for another attack?"  
"Ready as can be."  
They launched another attack onto their opponent, but were outmaneuvered. Both were already tired from the entire games, while Kotori had been lovingly babied by Umi. To add to that, neither Maki nor Nico were as crazed to kill as Kotori. Her bloodlust was evident, never ending hate for them clearly visible.   
With one swift motion, Nico was sent hurling through the air, hitting the opposite wall and falling unconscious. Within the second of distraction, Maki found herself pinned to the ground, Kotori smiling insanely at her.   
"Hey Nishikino..."  
Her voice was cold and monotone as she took out a sowing kit  
"How about we sow your hands together? Oh no even better, how about I poke your eyes out?"  
Kotori laughed again and protruded a small needle out of her sowing kit.   
She lowered the needle painfully slowly towards the quivering redheads eyeball  
"Please do scream as much as you want..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just makin upsdates rain XD Im bored so i write more. Anyway leave revues as always please, always makes my day


	16. The Game is at an end

Maki was quivering under Kotoris surprisingly strong grip  
"Ready?"  
She smiled sweetly before pulling back slightly, intending to stab right through   
'This is it..Ill die at the hands of a psycho..and Nico chan as well..'  
Maki struggled harder at the thought if the raven haired woman  
'No! I cant let Nico chan die!'  
Milisenconds before her eye would have been skewered, Maki managed to move to the right slightly, the needle landing painfully in her ear  
"It hurts more if you move.."  
Kotori chuckled darkly as she readjusted her grip  
"You killed Umi Chan..I never intended to hurt you..but you killed my love! So die!"  
She kept plunging the needle repeatedly into Makis ear and face, leaving her bleeding and scared for her life.  
Makis attempt to struggle became feeble as the pain overwhelmed her, as she started to fidget under each stab, the pain becoming sickeningly numb.   
"Now die!"  
Kotoris hands grasped the redheads throat and squeezed hard, laughing again in relish as her face started turning blue and the pulse started to fade. 

\---

"How are you doing?"  
"I've been better..but I'll survive don't worry. Have you gotten an explanation yet?"  
"No. I almost got a little redhead to tell me, but then her friend came and stopped me. I'm just as confused as you."  
"I wonder what game is being played here...although I have a theory"  
"Oh? What is it?"  
"Well.."

\---

"K..Kotori.."  
Kotoris head snapped around, the distraction stopping Makis torture for a moment.   
"U-U-Umi chan?!"  
Umi lay in the same place, but signs of life were definitely to be seen. Her breathing was ragged as she got up into a sitting position   
"UMI CHAN!!"  
Kotori completely discarded the redhead as she ran to the blue haired woman  
"H-How..?"  
"I..akg! guess she didn't hit enough..wh-what happened? Why are they unconscious? Why is Nishikino san bleeding?!"  
"Uhm..."  
"K-Kotori? Was that you..?"  
"Kotori nodded sadly  
"I had to Umi chan..I thought they killed you...they needed to pay..!"  
"Kotori.."  
Umi pulled the ash haired into a tight hug  
"Thank you for protecting me in the end..."  
"U-Umi chan.."  
Kotoris mouth felt dry, her whole body heating up in the bluenettes embrace.   
"Kotori.."  
Umis face was inches away from hers  
"This is so shameless but..if I'm going to die.."  
"U-Umi Ch-Chan?"  
"Forgive me"  
Umi pulled Kotoris head closer into a warm kiss.   
Kotori immediately melted into it, letting all her emotions flood back in.   
"Wh-what the fuck..im out for a minute and this happe-MAKI CHAN!"  
Nico had regained consciousness and spotted the redhead, who was barely alive. Running over to her, she dropped to her knees.   
"N-Nico Chan..?"  
"Maki Chan! Please don't die on me here!"  
"You spawn of satan, I'm practically dead..so fuck all protocol alright?"  
"What are you talking ab-"  
Maki had reached up and grasped Nicos small head, bringing their lips crashingly together.   
But their bliss was broken by the sound of the speakers.   
"Yousoro, Sorry to interrupt this kissing event, but I'd like to announce that these games are over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. Can you guys guess the ending?


	17. Love Games

"Uh..what?"  
Nico was the first to react as she pulled away from Maki, Umi doing the same.   
"I can clearly see us all alive..."  
The speaker sounded again  
"It'll all be explained later, for now, please follow Hanamaru chan down where the others are assembled already."  
Kotori blinked confusedly   
"Others?"  
"No idea. But Fuck it, were alive. Barely in my case.."  
Maki shot a glare towards Kotori, who simply smiled sweetly at her, her voice back up to its high pitch.   
"I apologize for that Nishikino san."  
"Hello, would you please follow me? All your questions will be answered soon enough."  
A brown haired woman stood in front of them  
"And where the fuck did you come from.."  
"Mind your words Yazawa san. And from one of the many underground tunnels we put in, to reach you all safely. That by the way, was what Sonoda san and Minami san saw, before we were forced to knock them out and erase that memory. I do apologize, zura."  
"Zura?"  
"N-Nevermind zu-! Just fallow me please."

\---

"Ah...?"  
"How the fuck are you all alive? And why is tits a bit taller than before?!"  
"Nicochi, be polite now."  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"No idea, Nico nya!"  
"I do have my theories. I hope they are correct."  
"They are."  
"Dia san, how would you know? I told Elichi that in my room."  
"All your rooms have webcams."  
A heavy blush formed on Elis face  
"S-S-So you saw-"  
"We looked away the moment we heard uh..well moaning.."  
Nozomi just giggled  
"Elichi, what did you ever do in your room."  
"N-N-Nothing!"  
"Could it be you..mast-"  
"NO!!"  
"Oh really?"  
Eli was about to respond, as she was saved by Dia.   
"She used a picture of you."  
well maybe not saved  
"H-How did you know?! You said you looked away!"  
"You took it beforehand."  
With that, Eli pulled an Umi. Meaning she fainted. 

\---

"Now then, since Ayase san already knows what's going on, at least for most part, let me explain."  
"Please do nya!"  
Dia nodded and went over to a monitor, displaying different animations of the girls in front of her.   
"You twelve were the ones that were chosen randomly. However.."  
The animation switched to the males, all of them scrawny without much muscle mass,   
except for the careers.   
"These males were. As you all know, this is the 25th anniversary of these games. There was a mysterious extra rule implemented, which dictated that there could be a multitude of winners."  
"How so?"  
"Patience Koizumi san. I'll get to that shortly. Anyway, this rule was shaped, that technically everybody could survive, although the males had been rigged to die and not survive. There has been growing acceptance in the homosexual community, both in the districts and capitol, and to celebrate that, we present to you, the Love Games."  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me."  
Nico deadpanned  
"No, I am not. You see, we chose the females to win, since the entire game maker staff is female and well gay as well. The extra rule was simple. If a couple fell in love during the games, they will be spared. However, a simple I love you would not do. They must kiss each other. Not one kissing an unconscious body body like Minami san did, I would like to add."  
"K-Kotori?"  
"Ehehehe f-forget about that Umi Chan"  
"Ehm. Please focus. Anyway, technically a straight pair could have won, which is why we decided to rig the system. However we are quite surprised, if Happy, that so many of you made it out. Now technically all of you are winners. However, during your time in the Arena, the capitol residents have voted on which couple they want to be the winner. Therefore, while all of you will be proclaimed as dead, but will live on in the capitol, with access to communications with close family, two of you will be pronounced the winners and will go on tour in front of the nation of...well to put it in Chikas words..Honks num nums. Meaning Panem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sho has this surprised you? Also please vote for your fav pairing, to win the Love Games. if nobody comments Im just taking my favorite.


	18. Killers can change too

"So...this is...the dumbest explanation ever.."  
"Shut up Maki Chan, this way you can enjoy my fabulous presence even longer."  
"Oh joy to me.."  
Maki grumbled, although her blush was evident.   
The entire group had been left alone to contemplate after Dia had left, to count the last of the votes.   
"So anyway. Why is tits taller?"  
"Uh..well you see Nicochi...Elichi stabbed me through the stomach. Well no..I rammed myself into her sword more. Anyway uhh...well uh.. they had to replace some of my organs with advanced robotic devices. That would explain why I'm also a bit thicker than before. On top of that, during the long operation, my legs were held up so the blood would stay in my upper body. As a result however they  
like uh...died off yknow?"  
The rest looked at each other, shocked  
"So nya...you have robot legs?"  
Nozomi nodded as she pulled up her pants, revealing jet black and smooth feet, all up to the middle of her upper thigh. There it slowly melted into, what the rest assumed, was her natural skin.   
"Whoha...wait are they stronger than human legs?"  
"Yes of course. A lot stronger Honoka Chan."  
"S-So basically they have given a crazed killer a strong weapon eh? Perfect..."  
Nozomis mask wavered at Tsubasas words, but she quickly put on her cheerful mask again.   
"I'm no longer a threat to you, don't worry...well that is as long as Elichi is with me."  
"A-Alright, note to all of us...Always make sure Eli chans with the purple haired murder machine."  
"Nicochi.."  
"Th-Thats enough Yazawa san!"  
Eli had put herself protectively in front of Nozomi, who looked like she was about to crack.   
"That being said...the same counts for Minami san.."  
"D-Don't worry Nishikino san, as long as you don't threaten Umi Chan, you're safe."  
Maki gulped nervously at the glare Kotori sent her.   
"I-I do hope so...hey wheres Tojo san?"  
"She was right here nya..."  
"M-Maybe we upset Nozomi chan?"  
"How do you upset a murder machine like her Koizumi san.."  
"She's a lot more delicate than you think you know.."   
"What makes you say that Ayase san?"  
"Rewatch the games and you'll know..although she might not want that. Put a rest to all those murder names.."  
Eli was practically fuming at this point  
"I'm going to look for her now"  
The blonde stormed off

\---

"Nozomi?"  
This was probably the 100th room that Eli had checked. She wasn't in her room, the dining room, bathroom or anywhere else. All she could think of next was the training ground. And this time she'd finally found her.   
"O-Oh..Elichi.. what are you doing here?"  
Nozomis face was tearstained, as she tried to regain her cheerful mask.   
"Nozomi.."  
Eli quickly ran to embrace the purplenette  
"I was worried about you.."  
"Th-Theres no reason to be worried. I-I was just practicing."  
"Nozomi..I'm sorry about what the others said.."  
She felt the other woman inhale sharply, before completely relaxing in her hold.   
"I...You don't need to apologize..I should have expected it after all...only Hanayo Chan and Rin chan would know anything deeper about me.."  
"That still doesn't give them the right to-"  
"Elichi they just see me as the monster I made myself into. Their fear is grounded...but I'll do my best to gain their friendship. Every last one of them."  
This was unexpected for the blonde. She had expected to find a broken Nozomi, giving up again. Instead she found her brimming with courage. A surprise, but not at all unwelcome.  
"I'm sure you'll earn it..as charming as you can be.."  
"Thanks for believing in me Elichi"

\---

"Well..."  
"Y-Yeah uh.."  
"I guess we should've been a bit nicer to tits hu?"  
The rest had just finished watching all the scenes involving the purplenette, and often also the blonde.   
"Who knew she's that fragile.."  
"The whole point of her mask was that we didn't know..let's do our best to be nice alright nya?"  
"Quite insightful, considering its coming from you"  
"Thank you Maki Cha-Hey does that mean you think nyam stupid?"  
"Yes"  
"Maki Chan is meeeeaannn"  
"Don't call me that. I hardly know you."  
"You should probably all follow Hoshizora sans lead. You're gonna be living together from now on in a small place on the countryside of the capitol, so you might as well be informal."  
Yoshiko had entered the room, holding a paper in her hand  
"Oh bother..fine..R-Rin Chan?"  
"Nyaaaaaaaa"  
"Whats wrong with her?"  
"Rin Chan shows pleasure by nyaing ehe"  
"Anyway, I have the results here. Would you please let me read out what's gonna happen?"  
The rest nodded as Yoshiko cleared her throat  
"Well, the winner officially to the districts, and the districts to get packets monthly are those of Minami Kotoris and Sonoda Umis. However, all of you will meet your parents, as they have been summoned here, under the pretense of seeing the body of their child."  
"A-All parents?"  
A new voice sounded from the edge of the room. Nozomi and Eli had just entered the room  
"Yes Tojo san, all parents. In your case as well. I'm sorry but the rules had been made beforehand and are absolute."  
Nozomis eyes widened in shock  
"C-Can't I just escape em..?"  
"Im sorry, but no. This is all I wanted to say. Have a nice day my little demons."  
She grinned wickedly and left the room  
"Little demons...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kotoumi won with 4 votes, fallowed by Nozoeli with 3 and NicoMaki with 2. If I counted correctly that is


	19. Family

"See you soon everybody"  
"Yes nya. Have fun on your trip around."  
"Yeah! Eat all the bread you can!"  
"D-Don't murder anybody"  
Kotori giggled as she got on the train.   
"We wont Maki Chan."  
Umi waved one last time as the doors shut and the train sped off.   
"Now, please follow me into the opening hall, where your parents await you eagerly."  
Riko started walking, the rest following behind her, Nozomi fidgeting nervously. 

 

\---

"Mom.."  
Hanayos eyes glistened in joy as she ran up to her mother, embracing her tightly, then immediately jumping off to her father  
"Dad!"  
Rin acted similarly, tears streaming down her joyful face   
"Papa!"  
Maki smiled brightly as she ran towards her parents. The tsundere facade had fallen completely the moment she had seen them  
"Yukiho! Mom, Dad!"  
Honoka bounded over to them, even more bubbly than usual, almost knocking over her younger sister   
"ONEECHAN!!"  
Before Nico could even utter a word, she was overcome by a wave of young Yazawas.   
"Cocoro, Cocoa, Cotarou! Im back.."  
She smiled brightly at her mother, who was standing next to them, happy tears leaking from her eyes  
"Hello Mother."  
Composed as always, Eli stood in front of her mother, but her facade cracked as Alisa ran forwards and hugged her as tightly as she could  
"Welcome back Eli. You won, you have made your family proud."  
"Th-Thank you father."  
"Oneechan guess what? I don't need to participate! Because you won for this generation!"  
At that moment Elis calm facade cracked completely as she hoisted her sister up into the air, clinging onto her as if for dear life, while laughing yet crying as well  
"Thank god you're safe.."

\---

A bit off to the side, Nozomi slowly approached her own parents, her legs shaking ever so slightly in anticipation   
"Nonchan..." her father began, but faltered. Her mother rushed forward, embracing her tightly  
"Congratulations Nonchan! You won! We are so proud!"  
Nozomi remained stiff, this being the first time she had even seen her parents not looking down or scorning her. Heck, it was the first time she had even seen them for 12 years as well.   
"Mother...Father.."  
Rage and grief were beginning to bubble under her skin  
"Nonchan we are so happy to see you alive. We thought you'd die for sure, when we saw that your name had been reaped"  
"...Why would you care?"  
Her voice had become an emotionless pitch, quite contrary to all the feelings that were caught in a turmoil within her.   
"You are daughter, of course we care Nonchan."  
Her father fidgeted at the spot at his wifes words.   
"You set me out..to die.."  
She wrenched herself free from her mother, tears starting to spill out, her entire body trembling in rage, hate and longing as well  
"YOU LEFT ME TO FUCKING DIE!!"  
By now, the rest of the families were watching as well, Eli running quickly towards her lover, but keeping a distance to avoid any danger.   
"We did nothing of the sort Nonchan..we made you stronger that way."  
"Ha! You set me out! You laughed at me! Scorned me! You said it was financially impossible to keep me...I believed that....until I went through the records here...YOU ARE FILTHY STINKING RICH!!" You're just acting nice to get more money, ARENT YOU?!"  
Her father laughed hoarsely at her outbreak  
"You finally figured it out did you? I must apologize Nonch-Nozomi. Your mother wanted a male yknow? And you were just so..imperfect....but now that you're a victor of course, you are a prize child."  
Nozomi inhaled sharply as her mother began to laugh  
"Oh Nonchan, how long it took you to even figure out I had money. We just didn't want you! You were the opposite of what I wanted. Female! Weak! Pathetic!"  
"You..you..! Do you have any feelings at all?!"  
Her mother just laughed louder at this  
"Of course not Nonchan. Only towards your father. But you..you don't either do you? It's genetical."  
Nozomi stayed quiet   
"That's not true...I had them..until you made me dull towards them..by leaving me alone.."  
"You should have died Nonchan! You know that don't you? You're a born Monster!"  
"Stop it..! I'm past that! Besides...ITS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!!"  
The last words of her mother had brought her sizzling hate to overboil as she jumped at the older woman, wringing her neck as hardly as she could.  
"NOZOMI!"  
Eli rushed forward and dragged the thrashing purplenette off of her choking mother  
"LET ME KILL HER!! LET ME RIP HER THROAT OUT!!"  
Nozomi struggled, nearly knocking Eli in the jaw   
"Nozomi calm down!"  
"Ti-Nozomi!"  
Nico ran to her as well, embracing her tightly, prompting the rest to rush over and do the same, subduing her and wrenching her out of her raged state.   
"You Bitch! I treated you like my child for 5 ye-agk!"  
Eli and Nico had both run forward, and punched her straight in the face, sending her flying.   
Eli stared at Nico, as shocked as the rest of the girls, at the raven haireds action.   
"You..PEICE OF SHIT!!"  
Nico kicked her in the stomach  
"HOW CAN YOU TALK DOWN LIKE THAT TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!"  
She broke her nose  
"FAMILY IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT EACH OTHER!!"  
Three little red eyed Yazawas ran up to the scene, hugging their older sister, while staring coldly at the woman on the ground, gasping for air  
"That's right! I'd never abandon Oneechan, or any of my other siblings."  
Cocoa spoke up  
"Family is everything!"  
Cotarou added  
"And friends as well. How could you ever hurt her!"  
Cocoro said.   
Turning away, they walked back to a shock stricken group  
"Nicochi.."  
"I'm sorry about my previous statements. I knew nothing of what you have had to go through. Please give me a chance to make it up to you.."  
"Were all sorry..please give us another chance"  
Maki, yet again to everybodys surprise, got away from the group and bowed down to Nozomi, the rest doing the same, one by one.   
"Everyone.."  
Eli smiled and hugged her lover from behind  
"Are you going to give them another chance?"  
"I..o-of course but...the question is more if they would be willing to give a murderer another chance.."  
Hanayo, Honoka and Rin quickly rushed forward, adding in to Elis hug.   
"Nyow that we know the whole story, of course!"  
"You betcha!"  
"O-Of course"  
Maki nervously twirled her hair  
"I-I guess so.."  
"The great Nico Nii gives everybody a chance!"  
Nico struck her iconic pose, promptly being hit by Maki on the head  
"Owch! Hey that's now how you treat the great Nico Nii!"  
"I'll treat you how I want, you demon midget."  
Nozomi smiled

"Thank you everyone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a revue as always. were nearing the end here


	20. Murder runs in the family

"Greetings Mother."  
Umi bowed politely to a woman, who looked nigh identical to her  
"Umi Chan, welcome back. Congratulations on winning the Hunger Games"  
"Thank you Mother. I'm happy to have made my family proud."  
Kotori stood on the side, awkwardly leaning from side to side  
"And thank you Minami san, for protecting my daughter. I am most grateful."  
"Oh it was a pleasure Sonoda san. And please call me Kotori."  
Kotori smiled sweetly, but her eyes were sharp and the evident bloodlust was still to be seen  
"I do believe my Umi Chan is in good hands with you, Kotori chan. Please take good care of my daughter."  
"M-Mother! That is shameless!"  
"And please make her see that not everything is shameless. She is a woman now, as it is with the Sonodas when they turn 16. So she can do whatever she desires."  
"Mother!!"  
Kotori giggled and caressed her lovers cheek softly, a mischievous smirk spreading across her face  
"I'll do my best Sonoda san"

\---

"District 8 is next Kotori, are you excited to meet your parents?"  
The couple was currently sitting in the train, Kotori designing the next costume for them to wear during the parade  
"More nervous. I did show a more psychotic side of mine after all."  
She traced her hand over the drawing and chuckled, making Umis skirt even shorter than the last  
"Although I guess it doesn't matter anyway...I have you now Umi Chan"  
"K-Kotori? Is that skirt even shorter than the last?"  
"I have no Idea what you're talking about Umi chan"

\---

"H-Hello Mother. Nice to see you again."  
Kotori smiled her innocent smile as she approached an older woman, who could have been her replica. Although it does work better the other way around  
"Ah Kotori chan. Yes, I'm so glad to see you all in one piece. I had feared the worst when you volunteered."  
Kotori laughed awkwardly  
"D-Did you watch it all?"  
"Of course I did. I'm happy you got yourself such a steadfast and strong woman as Sonoda san."  
Had Umi been in the same room, she would have surely fainted  
"Where is she anyway?"  
"Uh..recovering from the short skirt I  
think. From the parade yknow?"  
Her mother chuckled as she tucked a strand of ashen hair behind her ear  
"You shortened it each time on purpose I assume?"  
"I might have?"  
She giggled  
"Say Kotori chan..."  
Her mothers face darkened drastically  
"Was torturing Nishikino fun?"  
"Uhh..."  
"Answer me."  
"Y-Yes it was. Although now that Umi chan told me it's bad, I regret it."  
Her mother, to her big surprise, laughed at that  
"Oh I knew it. Your father said you were normal but I knew you had inherited the Minami genes."  
"A-Ah..?"  
"Kotori chan, come with me will you? Theres a few things about your family history you need to know, and a few heirlooms I must give you."  
She left the room, a dark smirk spreading across her face

\---

"Nozomi chan nya?"  
"hm?"  
"What is sex?"  
Nozomi halted her tarot reading to look at the young ginger in bewilderment   
"I..what?"  
"Kayochin said we should have sex, but I don't know what that is. Is it food?"  
"Uhh well in a way it is"  
A mischievous glint had entered her eyes  
"Oh, is it yummy?"  
"That depends I guess...it can be salty sometimes..and sticky too"  
"Nyaaaa that sounds good! Where do we get sex?"  
"Well if Hanayo chan offered it, she must give it too you. And also, never take it unless she says yes. Or take it from somebody else."  
"Why nya?"  
"It'll hurt Hanayo Chan."  
"Oh i'll nyever take it without her agreeing or from somebody else then nya!"  
"Well that's good then. Oh and make sure to use toys when having sex."  
"It's a game too??"  
Rins eyes lit up as she bounded off to her room  
"Kaaayoochiin!! Let's have seeeeexxx!"  
Eli stood in the room bewildered, having just entered.   
"Uhm..should I even ask?"  
"You don't need to...however we better not be beat by our juniors dontcha think?"  
"I uh wh-what?"  
Nozomi smirked and snaked her hand around the blondes chin, trailing it down her neck  
"Come on Elichi, even you can't possibly be that dense can you?"

\---

"Mother? Where are we going?"  
"Patience Kotori chan, almost found it... here!"  
Her mother shoved a few books aside and took hold of a doorknob, that had appeared behind them, swinging open the bookshelf and revealing a room behind it.   
"After you Kotori chan"  
The younger Minami walked in in awe, taking in the scene around her. The walls were adorned with female portraits, each notably, possessing caramel eyes and ashen hair, with the same parrot like hairdo standing off. Next to them hung various weapons, from swords, to knives, to sowing needles. And under each portrait was a small pile of papers. Going along the wall, she stopped at the last picture, that of her mother.   
"Ayano Minami, weapon poison, spouse (forced) Taro Yamada"  
she read the plaque under it  
"Wh-what..? Poison? Forced?"  
"Welcome to the family tree Kotori chan. This house has belonged to Minamis for centuries, long before Panem even had arisen. The Minami gene I mentioned before, is the gene that is responsible for your feelings. More directly, the part of the brain that controls them. They are programmed, only to open up and let feelings flow, when a certain person comes into the life of a Minami. In my case, your father. In your case, Sonoda san."  
Kotori nodded numbly  
"What's with the poison?"  
"Well you see, most of your ancestors have killed in various ways, mine being with poison to first, eliminate a woman competing with me for you father and also, to get into the mayor seat of this district and keep it this long. When you're older, you will be here as well, with information about you in the papers and your weapon of murder as well. Or torture I should add."  
"So a sowing needle?"  
Her mother nodded  
"Yes. Now, As to what I'm supposed to give you.."  
She started rummaging through a small chest  
"It's customary that you get the previous two weapons from two generations ago. So..ah here they are."  
She got up and protruded a small dagger and syringe  
"Here, the syringe is filled with tranquilizer, use it how you wish, and the dagger well..you know how to use that."  
Kotori smirked as she accepted both gifts  
"I have just the idea on what to use the tranquilizer on...Umi chan better prepare herself"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to add a Yandere sim reference XD  
> Also, Potentially I could add some smut next chapter, but Im kinda hesitant since Ive never written before. so should I slightly and if yes, which pairing?


	21. Magic? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted smut but..well it just sounded so cheesy. so Ill let your imagination decide. if anybody wants to write it for me, they can send me a dm on my insta, which is yanderechan aka ayano so yeah. I would credit of course

"N-Nya..that was n-not what I expected.."  
Rin emerged from Hanayos room, her hair frazzled and her blouse partially open. All in all she looked a mess  
"B-But I did like it nya, Kayochin, I didn't know you could be so dominating."  
"Well you learn new things in a relationship after all"  
Hanayo chuckled, fallowing Rin out  
"Say nya...wheres Nozomi ch-"  
She was cut off as they heard moaning from Elis room  
"O-Oh nya..."

\---

"U-mi-chan?"  
Umis head was buzzing as she awoke  
"Uhn...wh-what..?"  
Kotori was sitting in front of her, in nothing but her undergarments.   
"Oh, good morning Umi chan"  
Taking in her surroundings, Umi noticed that she was on their bed but-  
"K-Kotori?? Wh-Why can't I move?! A-A-And am naked?!"  
If it was possible for an entire body to blush, Umi had just achieved it  
"Well...I kiiinda tranqued you and tied you up. You see, you're supposed to become less shameless right?"  
"W-Well uhh.."  
"So this is how I'll do it"  
Kotori smirked and trailed her hands up of Umis inner thigh, relishing the faint quiver that she could feel  
"No need to be scared Umi chan, It's not gonna hurt one bit.."

\---

"Maki Chan?"  
Nico walked into the library, having searched everywhere else for the redhead  
Contrary to the rest of the building, it was musty in there and the floor muffled any steps  
"Maaaaki chaaaan"  
Nico started feeling creeped out, the books seemed like they were staring at her, judging her. Rounding a corner, she let out a sigh of relief as she walked forward and tapped her on the shoulder, prompting the redhead to jolt up from her studies  
"Wha! Nico chan! Don't sneak up on me like that! What are you even doing here?!"  
"Well, first I didn't sneak up on you, I called multiple times. Second, Im here cuz everybody.....even Honoka are loosing their sweet innocence."  
"That means..?"  
"It's fucktastic fuck day."  
"And you're here because...?"  
Nico just stared at her girlfriend with a blank look. Was she that dense?  
"Oh....OOOH..!"  
"Get it?"  
"Yes, although we've already done that you know right?"  
"Hard to forget Maki chan becoming aggressive and dominant"  
"W-Well yes...Seriously, what else were we supposed to do after my minor operation. But anyway, not now."  
"Awww"  
Nico puffed her cheeks in a fake pout  
"Nico Nii wants it though"  
"Yeah yeah. But Im sure Nico Nii also would be interested in some information I dug up. It's quite astounding honestly."  
Her interest arose as she peaked over the redheads shoulders  
"You see, the comment that Nozomis mom made, towards having no feelings except for her husband, got me thinking. It seemed awfully similar to Kotoris oddity, as she also lacks emotions outside of Umi."  
"Uhu?"  
"And so, I pulled out both of their family trees.."  
Maki pulled open two large, musky books  
"One of the Tojos, one of the Minamis. Look"  
She pointed a slender finger towards two people on each one   
"Haruka Minami, married to an unknown man, who adopted her last name"  
Nico read allowed from the Minami tree  
"Saki Tojo, formerly known as Saki Minami, adopting her husbands last name of tojo."  
Maki kept reading  
"So..what you're saying is....they're sisters?!"  
"No not quite. Just very distantly related cousins. This happened 12 generations ago, the Minami branch being a lot more prominent with the way that their entire family tree is riddled with mysteries and illogical occurrences. This dates back so much further than Panem, it's almost as if somebody's been tracking them but then...stopped."  
"How bout the Tojos?"  
"Less bloody and ominous. From what I can tell, only three generations up from Nozomi, does the gene occur again, that causes emotionless husks. It's quite interesting isn't it?"  
Nico let out a breath, she hadn't realized she was holding  
"More terrifying. So Nozomi inherited this gene as well?"  
"I think only partially. This gene usually sits on both Allel of the chromosomes. However, by her it seems that it's only on one. Technically, she's only a transmitter, in medical logic. However it seems that it has, in fact, influences her partially. Which defies medicine. As appalling as the idea is...this could involve witchcraft...this has gone on for quite long, although the records were written just 20 years ago by a Taro Yamada."  
"Who apparently has disappeared?"   
"Yes. Anyway, as I've said...witchcraft...Nozomi can see into the future can't she?"  
"It's more a fortune telling...but it has always been accurate according to her."  
"So she and Kotori are descendants from a witch?!"  
"It seems so, although I think the appearance of Nozomis powers was only allowed by the only partial repression of feelings. So Kotori probably could unlock them...if she can feel outside of Umis immediate presence...and is aware of that fact of course. It would never be powerful though, mist likely all she'd be able to do was make a dress change color slightly or something."  
"Why would that have ever needed repressing anyway?"  
"I'm going to have a guess, that the Minamis at some point, got cursed by another witch branch, because of power misuse or similar"  
"This is all a bit magical. Are you sure that's the reason?"  
"Of course not Nico chan. This is all speculation, but it seems to make sense, as much as I loath to admit it."  
"So...do we tell them?"  
"Not sure...Nozomi probably yeah...Kotori well..."  
"Yeah I get what you mean..You know one thing is still bugging me though.."  
"What?"  
"This Taro Yamada...he should still be alive unless he was murdered. Wouldn't his birth record be here and if he died already?"  
"Might be. Why is that important?"  
"Well this is too much research for one person. It's almost as if an entire lineage has been documenting it, but finally was found out. Kotori isn't on this after all."  
"Meaning?"  
"If we find his tree, we might find who his ancestors are. Maybe he's the descendant of the cursers."  
Maki let her hand glide through the book quickly, until she found the name Yamada  
"Uhhh...T..Ta..theres no Taro Yamada here!"  
"He's unregistered?"  
"Maybe he changed names?"  
"Seems likely, to avoid detection doesn't it?"  
Nico took the book and started flipping through randomly, stopping abruptly at the letter Y again  
"M-Maki chan? Look at th-this.."  
The redhead bent over to look at what her lover pointed to  
"Taro Yazawa...Brother of Taki Yazawa..later changed his name to Yamada."  
"Further Maki chan..."  
"Went missing on the 7th of February..cause unknown."  
"Nico chan..."  
"Taki Yazawa is my father. He died when I was young...I didn't even know that Taro is my uncle..."  
Red eyes widened in shock, almost dropping the book  
"L-L-Look all the way on top.. 12 Generations up actually"  
"Hm? Wh-Wha?"  
"R-Read that part"  
"Hiro Yazawa..supposedly made a pact with the devil, cursing the cruel Minami family through that, repressing their power. In turn, the first born of each lineage was damned to document the Minamis until one of them was taken by them..."  
"P-Pact with the devil?"  
"You truly are a spawn of satan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, slightly magical, I wanted to explain Kotoris state of emotionlessnes. Also yes yes more Yanderesim. Please tell me if you agree with this twist, or if I should change it. It wont have an impact on the story in a whole


	22. Happy end

"So...what are we going to do with this info? Tell them?"  
Maki ran her hand through her hair, ruffling it lightly  
"I have no idea..probably shouldn't. Not even Nozomi..unless she somehow can read minds too"  
Nico laughed hoarsely  
"I doubt it, Nico chan. She's not a witch, her ancestors were."  
"True...well then, we should hide these books. Cmon, help me"  
The redhead stood up to help the smaller girl, burying the books all the way in the back  
"Let them never be found again.."

\---

"Phew..who knew you'd be that good Elichi"  
The two of them were laying on Elis bed, both breathing heavily, the bedsheets stained and rope laying loosely around them  
"You're quite some competition though Nozomi"  
"I learn from the best dun I?"  
She chuckled   
"Such a flirt"

\---

"Ne, Tsuba chan?"  
"Yep Honkers?"  
Tsubasa looked up from her reading, meeting the eager blue eyes of her girlfriend   
"Umi Chan and Kotori chan come back soon don't they?"  
Checking her capitol provided phone, Tsubasa smiled  
"Yes. In fact, they arrive this evening already. Time flew didn't it?"  
"Mh! It sure did!"

\---

"Oh look outside Umi chan! The capitol is back!"  
Kotori stood by the window in aw, as the landscape past by.   
The bluenette was sitting on her bed, still naked from her and Kotoris...activity. She just couldn't believe what had happened, and even worse, she had enjoyed such shameless acts  
"We're almost back then"  
she muttered quietly  
"Oh stop contemplating Umi chan. I got a text from Nozomi chan. She said, everybody else has done it as well by now. So cheer up!"  
Umi smiled at the ash haired woman's enthusiasm   
"How can I turn an offer like that down from such a beautiful lady"  
"My, smooth are we?"   
"You said to get over shameless things. I'm doing my best"

\---

The train rolled into the buildings private station, Kotori and Umi, who was now dressed, stood at the exit, waiting for the doors to open  
"Hey Umi chan?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you...Do you think Maki chan will ever trust me?"  
Umi sighed  
"Probably...but I'm also sure it'll take some time. You  
better do your best to earn her trust"  
"Alright! I will"  
The doors opened, cutting off their conversation and they got out.   
There stood Honoka with Tsubasa, Erena and Anju next to them, arms linked, then Nozomi and Eli, who looked a bit shaken still, Rin and Hanayo, Rin was wobbling a bit, and Nico and Maki, who seemed the only ones to still be in shape  
"Oh there they are Nyyaaaaaa!!"  
"Welcome back!"  
Rin ran over clumsily, fallowed closely by Honoka  
"Was it fun nya?"  
"We watched it all on TV! You're dresses were beautiful Kotori chan!"  
Kotori giggled sweetly  
"Thanks Honoka chan. Umi only complained all the way, about the length"  
"Th-They were too short! Absolutely shameless!"  
"Nuhu, what did we say Umi Chan?"  
"O-Oh right. I must apologize"  
Nozomi laughed  
"You seemed to have had a good time. How bout we go to the pool and catch up a bit?"  
"Nyaaaaaaaa!!!"

\---

The group of 12 was now seated in the buildings pool, Rin and Honoka, splashing each other.   
"So, how was the trip?"  
"Well we had lots of fun. I got to meet my mom again and she gave me some gifts!"  
Kotori giggled happily  
"Oh nya! What kind?"  
"Were they spiritual perhaps?"  
"Nono they uh...well uhhhhhh...ehehe.."  
She laughed nervously  
"N-Nothing I-Important"  
"If you say so? How was the bread?!"  
"Very good Honoka chan."  
"Please explain to me why we're in a pool for this?"  
Maki sighed as she twirled her hair  
"Not sure...It was Nozomi chans Idea wasn't it?"  
"That's right Hanayo chan...I wanted to show you something fun.."  
Nozomis voice sounded from a bit away, her hands behind her back and an evil glint in her eyes   
"Uh T-Tits..?"  
"Wh-Whats with that look?"  
They all shrank back slightly as Nozomi started laughing, starting out psychotic and ragged, like it used to be, but at seeing their shocked expressions it turned into fits of giggles  
"Get ready to be dowsed!"  
She proclaimed as she took out what seemed to be a ball of water and threw it at Eli  
"N-Nozomi!!"  
"W-Wait how..?"  
"Oh shit! Maki chan, this is exactly what we feared isn't it?"  
"Y-yeah..!"  
"Get ready for the water fight of your life.."  
The purplenette cackled as she let streams of water emerge from the pool

\---

"So that's the whole story.."  
The group was gathered around Maki and Nico, as they explained Nozomis power of water shooting.   
"Woha...s-so I can do magic too??"  
"That depends. Can you feel outside of Umi Chans presence?"  
"Uhh..n-not yet.."  
"Then no."  
Kotori looked downcast, but brightened immediately as Umi embraced her  
"Maybe magic isn't necessary for you. You're plenty strong without"  
"Th-Thanks Umi Chan"   
"Are we really not gonna discuss that they could be witches though?!"  
Eli burst out  
"You don't like it Elichi?"  
"N-No it's just...So illogical!"  
"It is weird, true. I only just discovered it today while showering after having some...fun with Elichi"  
"N-Nozomi! That's private!"  
She giggled  
"Sorry Elichi"  
"Oh as if. But anyway, how is this even real? Witches are myths!"  
"Well I just showed you before, so it is real."  
"You're impossible Nozomi.."  
"I'm very possible, since I exist. What you meant to say is that I am Improbable"  
Nozomi teased as her girlfriend huffed in a fake pout  
"Ill be teased forever won't I.."  
"You sure will Elichi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I could add one more chapter, although this seems an alright ending. What do you think of the story? Should I add a last chapter?   
> Oh and also, the Zombie apocolypse au is coming in like 5 days max as well.


	23. Muse

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa"  
Rin bounded up to a house, gazing at it adoringly   
"I like this house nya!"  
"Same here!"  
Honoka ran up to Rin  
"This is a downgrade.."  
Maki muttered  
"Princess"  
"Am not!"  
"You so are!"  
The two glared at eachother, continuing their day to day bickering  
"Elichi, should I dowse em?"  
"Be nice. Let's enjoy this new home without any water fights."  
Eli looked over their new property. It was a mansion, surrounded by a large garden, a pool, waterslide, beach volleyball court and more. The house consisted of Marble, it had a greek, maybe roman feel to it. Honestly, she wasn't that good at history   
"This'll do fine don't you think?"  
"Mhm. We can live well here. All 12 of us"  
"Yknow, what are those 9 statues over the entrance Nozomi?"  
Nozomi let her gaze wander over to where Eli was pointing to. Over the entrance, stood nine marble statues.  
"Oh those?"  
She chuckled  
"It seems the architect really liked the ancient times. Those are the nine ancient goddesses of music"  
"Oh? What are they called?"  
"The muses"  
Nozomi smiled as she and Eli entered the mansion, happy that she had finally found a home.   
'Let the games be the last time, any of us had to suffer...thank you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go. That was a lot longer than I thought, i had first only planned 7 chapters XD  
> Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this overall, comments always make my day


End file.
